


In the dark of the night

by dedlit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Femdom, First Time, Hurt, Mind Games, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pegging, Public Humiliation, Shame, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the gotham kinkmeme (http://gothamkink.dreamwidth.org):</p><p>Based on this prompt: I can't stop thinking about how Fish promised to torture Oswald in episode 7, so - somehow or another she captures him and is true to her word, only the torture involves Oswald becoming a plaything for all of her guards/thugs/whathaveyou. Clearly this will, in all likelihood, end up being full of noncon/dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the sun goes down ...

**Author's Note:**

> As always: I'm still not a Native Speaker, I do my best but if anyone wants to correct my story I would be very happy!

Fish Mooney wasn’t a very patient woman. Her nails clicked on the table and her intense stare made Maroni feel, not exactly intimidated, but something along the line. Her voice sounded harsh. “Do we have a deal?”  
Don Maroni took a sip from his wine glass before he was answering her question. “If you are true to your word … yes we have a deal.”

When he went outside he leaned close to one of his men. “Bring me the penguin.” A short nod was all he needed.

\---

Don Maroni made himself comfortable in one of his big chairs in his apartment when his little golden goose was pushed to the floor in front of him.  
“Don Ma-aroni … I don’t … did … did I do something to displease you?” The Don sighed, he actually liked the fellow. Though he was a little awkward he also was smart. “Well penguin, I have made a ... little deal with Fish.”  
The man in front of him who tried to get up froze. His pleading eyes stared up at Maroni. “Please.” The Don snapped his fingers at the two bodyguards behind him who helped Cobblepot to his feet. He shivered all over and he was staring at Maroni with betrayal and anxiety in his eyes.  
“Don’t be overly dramatic, penguin. It is only for a night and she promised to leave no permanent harm, as well as she promised to not break a single bone in your body.” Cobblepot didn’t even look a little relieved.

The Don stood up and poured expensive scotch in two glasses before he handed one to the boy. “I’m sorry, I really am but the three Crane Company Warehouses she gives me for this little “favour” are worth it. I’ll even give you one of it.” He sighed when the hand of the other man shook so hard he nearly spilled the liquid on the carpet.

“Wounds heal little penguin and I’m in your debt for what you will do. You can ask me for a big favour in the future, keep that in mind.”

\---

Oswald still couldn’t believe that Maroni made a deal with Fish. He was staring at his shaking hand before he took a deep breath and drowned the scotch in one gulp. There was no point in delaying the inevitable.

He brought himself to grin, though he knew it must look like a grimace. “When do I start?”

\---

Oswald had to give it to Fish she was one punctual woman. He had waited for her men to pick him up at exactly 6pm from Maroni’s apartment and they didn’t waste time with courtesies.

“Boss wants you striped to the waist.” He tried weakly to smile. “But gentlemen, should I not meet …”, a knock on his back sent him to the floor. “Strip!” With shaking hands he reached for the buttons on his coat.

“Faster, we haven’t got all night.” Oswald shivered when his upper body was bare. He hated how helpless he felt, they pushed him to the door and urged him to go faster. “Please guys, maybe we could slow a little down. I’m not good on my legs, as you may have noticed.”

It didn’t help that he felt Maroni’s eyes on his bare back.

While he was shivering and stumbling he followed Fish’s guys. This was not going to be a pleasant night.

\---

Downstairs waited a big limousine. “Get in snitch!” He landed on the floor of the car and the first thing he saw when he lifted his eyes were a pair of expensive high heels. A velvet voice which he knew too well addressed him. “Hello little traitor.”

The door was pushed shut behind Oswald. “Good evening, Miss Mooney.” He whispered and didn’t dare to lift his eyes.

“Look at that Butch.” A heel of Fish’s snuck under his chin and lifted it. “If I didn’t know better I’d think he isn’t pleased to see me. Even though I bought him such a nice gift.”

At that Oswald did lift his eyes to meet hers for the first time. She did look all too pleased with herself and he already feared for his life. Fish took a velvet case which she held in his direction. “Come on boy, it won’t bite you.”

Oswald reached out for the case still while he was still half lying half kneeling on the floor of the limousine and took it with shaking hands. “Open it!”

Inside the box was a dark green dog collar with a silver tag. A shiver ran through his body when he read it. ‘Fish Mooney’s bitch’ His leg ached and he tried to sit up on a seat the case still in his hands. A slap to his face sent him down again.

“Ts-ts-ts!” Fish’s finger waved in front of his face. “Such an undisciplined boy. Pets stay on the floor!” Her laugh was shrill. “Butch put it on him.”

Before Oswald could protest the collar was fixed tight around his neck. Till now he hadn’t even realised that the car was moving and he hoped against all odds that with the end of this ride his humiliation would be over.

When he gazed in Fish’s direction she was holding a key between her manicured fingers. With a sudden movement she grabbed his collar and dragged him in her direction before she put the key in the collar and while nausea hit him Oswald realized a lock clicked loud in place. The key ended up in her décolleté.

“Don’t look so angry Oswald. This is nothing compared to what you have to endure tonight. I promised you, you would pay and torture is a far too nice word for what I have prepared for you.” She craned her neck to one side. “What? I don’t hear the ‘I’m so sorry’. I remember you much more talkative.”

Oswald hated it, the helplessness, how he must look with this abomination of a collar on him. Still he wanted to survive the night, getting revenge when you were dead was no good.

“I’m sorry, Miss Mooney!”

Her laugh edged on pleasant but he knew better. She pulled out a dark red lipstick and a mirror to perfect her look. The car pulled to a sudden halt and Fish looked at him with a smile. The one he learned to fear more than her wrath.

Someone, supposedly Butch put a dark blindfold on him and he could feel Fish’s hand which was grabbing his chin. Something touched his forehead and drew circles there, he supposed it was the lipstick she held in her hand.

The door was opened and he was grabbed and dragged out of the car. The cold wind hit his chest and he cringed and shivered. Fear had him in her clutches and wouldn’t let him go.


	2. ... and the sky is black ...

Fish stepped out of the car. She was pleased. The little snitch already looked close to pissing his pants and she hadn’t even started. With a gesture of her hand her men dragged him inside the club.

She felt that Butch was coming close to her. “What now boss?”  
“Now you can have the bastard’s virginity if you want to.” Fish flashed him one of her rare kind smiles. “Don’t look so shocked Butch I saw how you glanced his way in the past. By the way nothing like a tight little ass, don’t you think?”

\---

Oswald had no idea who guided him. He knew he was in Mooney’s club, he could smell the familiar scent and he also knew that Mooney didn’t close the club for his sake. He could hear that people were talking and he felt them glance his way.

He was brought away from the noise, supposedly in one of the backrooms and landed on the all too familiar floor.

The blindfold was removed the second he heard heels click behind him. Disoriented he saw only polished shoes, a nice carpet and … where those shackles attached to the floor?

They dragged him to the spot where they were nestled in the carpet and when his feet got spread he finally found his voice again. “Please, please don’t … pl-please.” He yelped when his leg was soaring with pain from the unfamiliar position. Before he could do anything to defend himself they had his forearms also attached to the floor.

The position was humiliating and he heard himself whimper. “Don’t break so fast penguin.” Fish’s voice sounded soft. “I had so much trouble preparing everything. And look …” She kneeled beside him and grabbed his hair so he had to look straight forward. The sight made him jerk hard. “… I bought it only for you.”

An enormous mirror reflected him and tears sprang to his eyes. His ass was due to the way they chained him in the air his upper body close to the floor, his eyes were rimmed red and the tight collar around his neck stood out against his white thin body. On his forehead were dark red letters spelling “TRAITOR”. After the initial shock his eyes locked with Fish’s through the mirror.

“You shouldn’t have.”, he hissed. The woman laughed and the sound made him cringe. “No Oswald. I think I do have to pay you back for what you did to me!” She looked up. “Strip him bare!”

Oswald tried to cringe away while they cut his suit pants with knifes from his legs. “Please … I beg you … st-stop …” He knew his voice sounded weak, pathetic even.

\---

Fish relished in the sight of the shivering boy who was pleading at her feet. Her henchmen removed his shoes and socks while others cut his trousers till they only hung here and there around his legs.

His bad leg was awfully twisted and must hurt like hell in the position he was in.

But the little penguin had it coming and nobody fucked with her without having to pay the bill. She took a seat in a chair at his side and gestured to Ramon to get on with it.

“I am no monster my darling, you know.” The boy to her feet panted loud. “Then please let me go. I beg you Miss Mooney, I would …” The worlds dried up and she laughed, she had to, for he still didn’t get that this time there was no way out. “You have nothing I need or can’t have anyway. But like I said I am no monster and I wouldn’t want you to bleed all over the carpet.”

Ramon had a latex glove on which was already glistering from the lubricant smeared all over it.

\---

Oswald tried to get free and plead with Mooney. He went rigid when he felt someone spread his buttcheeks. A look in the mirror and all blood drained from his face. One guy was spreading him, while another looked at him one black gloved hand was lowering between his legs.

Though he never shared in the experience before he had a good idea what was coming. “No … no …. no … pl-pleas-e …. NO!” He began to trash in earnest while he wasn’t caring about how much his leg hurt. They let him wiggle until his energy wore thin and he kneeled panting on the floor. He had to concentrate to not let tears spring in his eyes.

Fish’s voice suddenly snapped. “Get on with it Ramon!”

Oswald felt himself get spread again and suddenly a cool finger touched his rim. He tried to get away and was only succeeding in lowering his body and giving them better access to his ass.

His voice was small while he pleaded. “No-o, I beg … beg you, please … oh … no!” The finger massaged his puckering hole while he sobbed and begged. It didn’t stop. Oswald closed his eyes. The massaging didn’t stop until he finally relaxed a little and the tip of a finger entered him.

Oswald had to admit this could be a lot worse and supposedly Fish had the same thought. 

“Ramon he may be a virgin but he is also a traitor, don’t go so soft on him. He doesn’t need to enjoy this, get on with it.”

Suddenly the whole finger was shoved in and god was he full. Oswald couldn’t imagine how it would be possible to get a second one in there. When the finger pulled out he yelped. A stinging sensation had followed the movement. He felt more lubricant poured over his hole and something bigger, supposedly two fingers, shoved in.

This time it hurt. He tried to push the invading fingers out but it only started to burn more. “Stop Ramon … don’t … I …” A loud smack cracked through the room and his ass was on fire.

\---

Fish had stood up. She was tired of the constant pleading and smacked the boy across his ass. Ramon worked his finger faster and faster in and out while he was scissoring them. The rim had turned an angry shade of red but it shouldn’t break him. She was far too nice to him anyway but it was not the point to hurt him physically, wounds heal. 

Fish wanted to humiliate him. Create wounds that would not show but also not heal. She knelt down beside him, grabbed his chin and forced his mouth open. “I think I must somehow shut you up. Your babbling is tiresome, snitch!”

A pained sound escaped him. Ramon must have shoved in three fingers. But this time the sound mixed with a slight groan from one of her men. She smiled.

“Let’s make a deal little penguin.” She forced him to look her directly into the eye. “If you suck of one of my men real good without biting of his cock, I will not tattoo your skinny little ass.”

She felt him go stiff and completely silent. “You didn’t think that I don’t have a few more surprises for you?” Fish lifted an eyebrow. “I would tattoo all over it what a traitorous little cunt you are … but if you could be a good boy …”

Fish leaned close enough so that her breath touched his skin. “Are you a good boy Oswald?”


	3. ... nobody sees ...

Oswald shuddered. He hadn’t thought this through but he didn’t want to be tattooed, not because of the pain he could deal with that, but his mother would question him about it and he was not ready to deal with her, not when she was the only one who still thought he was lovely and sweet.

His voice sounded shaken and pathetic to his own ears. “Yes … Yes Miss - Miss Mooney, I’ll be … I’ll be good. I’ll be very good, I promise!”

She looked pleased and made a vague gesture to one of the men behind him. “You know my little penguin I do keep my promises but you have to suck my man here real good.”

Oswald hated how eagerly he nodded.

The fingers behind him were vanishing before he felt more lubrication enter his hole. The pain in his leg was worse than the pain he felt while three fingers spread him more and more. The sound of the fingers spreading him was obscene, slurping and too loud to be ignored.

When his hair was grabbed by a big hand he gulped at the sight of a cock in front of his nose. Maybe it wasn’t so big but directly pointed at him it seemed that way.

He took in a shuddering breath before opening his mouth and slowly he let his tongue glide out of his mouth and over the dick presented to him. Oswald was suddenly pulled to the man’s member and his face was full of the smell, musky and dirty. He tried to avoid it but the iron grip in his hair prevented him from escaping. Instead he was forced to rub his face all over the area.

A loud moan above him made him feel sick to the stomach.

The man’s deep voice grunted. “Sniff it like you love it!” As if he had a choice in that matter. “Open your mouth!” For a second he hesitated but what was the point. He had made his decision, he would do everything to come out alive with as little harm to him done as possible.

His mouth opened obediently and he closed his eyes. The man shoved inside his mouth without care and he had to gag and cough around the cock in his mouth. He was trying his best to breath. The man above him set a harsh tempo while he was trusting in and out, Oswald felt that tears were streaming down his face due to the lack of air … at least he now had an excuse to cry freely.

What he didn’t anticipate was the sudden shove of fingers behind him which bent inside. Oswald couldn’t process what happened it was intense he moaned and instinctively pushed his ass back.

The delighted laughter around him that followed made the situation, if that by any means was possible, worse. The shame he felt twisted his stomach, it made him retch without the possibility to actually vomit.

A hiss above him brought his attention again to the man in front of him. “Careful with your teeth penguin! You wouldn’t want to give the impression that this isn’t your very best performance.” The chuckling sound from the men around him made Oswald angry.

Finally a feeling he could deal with. He would remember them, all of them and he will get his revenge, he will make them suffer when he was free.

\---

Fish was delighted by the sounds her prisoner made. If she would have guessed his usefulness in other realms than holding an umbrella … but it was no use to dwell on the past.

Right now she just relished in the burning feeling revenge gave her and watched the boy cough around a cock in his mouth, tears were still streaming down his face. Her man in front of the penguin shuddered and released while he was pressing hard against the boy who seemed to have difficulties in deciding whether he should further choke and risking unconsciousness in the process or swallow.

Of course he swallowed she could always count on his will to survive, one of the few things she liked about him. Fish had raged when she was told he was alive but a little spark in her also was kind of proud. Not getting killed easily was a talent one rarely could claim their own in Gotham.

Her pet for the night spit out all come which he hadn’t swallowed or which didn’t cling to his face, the former perfect hair a mess now.

She snapped her fingers and all the men, except for Butch, made their way out. When Ramon slowly retrieved his fingers, there was a small whimper coming from the boy. Fish barely caught the words one of her guys said. “Though he ain’t a beauty, he sure knows how to make the right soun’ to turn a man on.” His comment was followed by laughter.

\---

The taste in his mouth was horrible, not because it actually tasted that bad Oswald had tasted worse food in his life, this was Gotham after all, but because it lingered there. The moment everyone went out except for Fish he took in a shuddering breath, not sure if he was relieved or even more anxious now.

He felt how his ass tried to close around thin air and the empty feeling disturbed him.

Oswald was unsure, in the end Ramon had used lots of lubrication and was rather sensitive so when it started to hurt he would slow down. Oswald had even gotten used to the slight burning feeling, it hadn’t aroused him but in a disturbing way it had been comfortable, more so when the man behind him had laid a hand on his back and when he had rubbed slow circles there.

The heels he now knew too well came in his line of view. “If I free you from those bounds little one, can you be a good boy?” He feverishly nodded, though he knew his leg, which was numb now, would hurt like hell. This was better than risking permanent damage.

To his surprise there were other hands than Fish’s freeing him. Not alone after all it seemed. When he tried to get up pain shoot through his body and he fell the last few inches to the floor, while he was lying there he hoped that he would sink into unconsciousness.

\---

Fish looked with distaste at the boy at her feet. She could see his bad leg cramp, the muscle was turning inwards. “My pet since I have business I must attend to I’ll leave you in the capable hands of Gilzean. He has his orders, so don’t waste your breath and try to use that silver tongue of yours to convince him about sparing you … though you may use it for other things.” A short chuckle escaped her mouth.

The penguin tried to get up on his feet again but only succeeded in pushing himself a little upward and sideways with his hands. His face had an innocent to it she had rarely seen since he came back from the dead. He had been so naïve when she took him in and under her wing, so willing and also a little clumsy. Why did he have to betray her?

She sighed and kneeled down on one knee a manicures finger lifting his chin so he had to look her in the eye. With a false sweetness and sadness to her voice she proclaimed. “You gave me no choice …”

Fish abruptly stood up and let him sack down on the floor. She would play with him later, for now there were waiting a few business partners …


	4. ... my pain.

Oswald heard Fish’s heels click away until it was silent around him. He braced himself for one of Butch’s strong sides, a severe beating, and was genuinely surprised when he was picked up instead.

In his past live only his mother and perhaps Fish during the time he had been loyal had touched him tenderly. He was put on a shower stool in a walk-in shower and when Butch tried to stand up he clung to him. He didn’t want the warmth gone he didn’t want to be hurt anymore.

His fingers where carefully loosened until he had to let go. The spray started and again he was surprised when it didn’t hit him and drown him in ice cold or burning hot water. Instead Butch only turned with the shower to him when it had a decent temperature. Oswald saw now that the other man’s feet were bare and his sleeves were rolled up.

He felt hands rubbing lotion into his skin and washing his hair. The collar around his neck got soaked. When Butch seemed to be finished he stepped outside to grab a towel and carefully dried his hair, then dabbed the collar.

Oswald was still slightly shivering from fear. “Are you cold?” It was the first time Butch spoke to him and he needed a second to process that. He finally stammered. “No … I … just please don’t make this harder on me, don’t be so … nice.” He snivelled, how he hated it, the part where he had to wait until Butch would hit him. A shudder ran through him when Butch was kneeling down to dry his legs. “I am not nice.” When he reached his groin Oswald twitched.

Finally he took his courage and looked Butch in the face. Oswald was amazed when he only read surprise and compassion there. “You really are a virgin, aren’t you?” It was more stated than asked, still Oswald felt the urge to answer it. “And what if?”

Butch stared back at him. “Fish’s orders are clear, ‘Fuck him, put a plug in him and bring him, at the latest in an hour, to me.’ Don’t you misjudge me Cobblepot, I’m no fan of rape but what the boss wants I’ll do.” He seemed to think for a second before he added. “It depends on you how this will go.”

Oswald looked away. “What do you mean?” He whispered and dreaded Butch’s answer.

“I can either fuck you fast and raw, rip you open and we are done in about ten minutes or …”

“Or?”

“Well …” Oswald was compelled to look at the man now and saw a faint blush on his face.

“Or what, Mr Gilzean?”

“I always took a liking in you Oswald and if you let me I’d like to make this experience pleasurable for both of us.”

“Why would you even want that?” The question was out of his mouth before he could think it through.

Butch’s face went dark. “Nobody should have a bad experience, at least not as their first one.” Before Oswald could ask further questions Butch continued all business again. “So what shall it be?”

Oswald was at a loss, he had known that Butch, on the contrary to most of Mooney’s other henchmen, liked him well enough. They hadn’t talked much in the past but Butch always had a friendly word or a pat on the shoulder for him. Still he didn’t trust him but on the other hand there was enough pain waiting for him tonight anyways so to hell with it.

“I can’t … I can’t promise to be of much he-help in it bu-but I would be grateful and … and I guess thanks, Mr Gilzean.” He tried to smile though he knew it was a pathetic attempt to. Still he felt like this was a small, a very small victory over Fish.

“You can call me Butch.”

\---

Fish strolled behind the bar to get a fresh bottle of champagne for the men she did business with and her glance fell on the hidden security camera screen. A smile played on her lips. Gilzean had taken her new pet to the shower and was drying him while talking to him. Gilzean was always one of her favourites, easy to read, easy to guide and manipulate without words.

The only thing he despised was rape and she could count on that. Who could blame him after what happened to his younger sister … He would make this experience for Oswald good enough, so that everything that followed would be worse by far.

One of the many ways to hurt someone, she had learned that the hard way herself, was to give them pleasure. Make them feel good because the higher and securer they think they are the further down they can fall.

With light steps Fish returned to her company. This night was young and already she had so much fun.

\---

Oswald was carried back into the room they were in before, this time he clung to Butch. When he spotted the place on the floor where the shackles laid innocently enough he cringed and turned away from it.

He was sat on a couch and Butch turned it so he was facing away from the place he lost part of his dignity, not that it was the part which mattered most to him. It took him by surprise when he felt lips on his stealing a shy kiss. “I’m right back.”

True to his word Butch only vanished to grab lubrication. Oswald had in the meantime lifted his fingers and touched his lips. A strange tingle lingered where the kiss was placed. 

Butch watched him with a slightly bemused grin. “Sometimes you look so young Oswald it amazes me.” 

Thankfully Oswald didn’t have to reply because Butch took his head in one hand and let his fingers glide through his hair and brought their faces close enough so he could smell the other man’s breath on him.

Oswald leaned the last few centimetres forward and pressed his lips over Butch’s.

It was thankfully not his first kiss but his experience was limited. Suddenly Butch kneeled down and pressed him into the couch. Oswald had to lean forward to not lose the contact. He felt Butch’s hands sneak under his thighs until they pressed his legs further outward.

Oswald shuddered when Butch carefully lifted his legs and broke the kiss. He hid his face behind his hands when the man in front of him lowered himself and let a breath brush over his hole.

He shuddered, this was different from before. To partly do this of your own free will made it for him more shameful. Butch could see down there everything!

Suddenly Oswald could feel the vibration of the other man’s voice through his body. They were so close. “Don’t worry so much … you look good and … I know it is hard but try and enjoy it a little …”

Oswald let out a shuddering breath he didn’t know he was holding and nodded. Still he yelped when Butch pressed his tongue flat against his hole and tried to scramble away.

“You … Butch … you don’t have to … it’s disgusting!” But his legs were in a firm grip.

“It’s ok, relax Oswald. Sadly we have not all the time in the world.” Oswald nodded and this time he only sucked in a harsh breath when he felt Butch’s tongue on him.

It was by all means a good feeling. He was licked open and he could still feel how open he was from before. A tongue easily slipped in and pushed in short thrusts in and out.

When a hand wrapped around his cock he whimpered and felt himself harden embarrassingly fast. His back already clung sweaty to the back of the couch and he felt shivers run through his body from time to time.

One of his hands had without him noticing snuck down to rest on Butch’s head.

Faster than he would have liked the tongue vanished but the steady pressure around his now hard cock was still there. When fingers were pressed against his entrance he pushed himself a little down on them. Suddenly pain shoot through his leg which now wasn’t supported by Butch’s hand anymore.

He was immediately let go. “Sorry Oswald, I thought you were open enough. Did I hurt you?”

Oswald could cry with frustration, he panicked and flung himself into Butch’s arms clinging tight to him. He could all of a sudden barely breathe. The reality of the situation was washing over him in the same rhythm his leg throbbed. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not this way, he didn’t want to be fucked, he didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be home near his mother who would pull him into a comfortable embrace.

The arms around him pulled him tightly against a hard chest while he cried and waves of panic surged through him.


	5. The night ...

When he finally calmed a little after he was taking shaking gulps of breath, he could feel the hard body beneath him which rocked him and made comforting noises. Oswald tried to pull himself together.

This was not only hard on him and he had to go through with it, one way or another. “Sorry ‘bout that Butch. It was just my leg, it cramped, all well now.” He mumbled and stood up. He swayed a little and put his good knee on the couch and grabbed its back. “This way will be better.”

Butch pressed against him from behind where he was kissing down his back and was comforting him with touches. His hands rubbed inconsistent patterns over his back. He even took his time licking his puckering hole again while he was slowly jerking Oswald of.

Not until he was fully hard again did he try to press a spit-soaked finger into him. Then Butch added lots of lubrication before pushing two of his digits in. Oswald had his forehead rested on the back of the couch and panted hard. Hot waves wrecked his body after an especially hard push and he felt himself spastically clench around Butch’s fingers.

Oswald was thankful that Butch was still stroking his cock in time with his fingers, a warm feeling spread through his whole body. He forced himself to concentrate on the pleasant feelings ripping through his body.

\---

Fish took a short glance at the clock. Only a quarter of an hour left until she would stop all business-related stuff and finally spend her time on the more delightful events live could provide.

Her affiliates stood up and bid their good byes.

Since Fish was by nature a curious woman she couldn’t help herself and walked behind the bar glancing at the well hidden monitors there. In black and white a slim figure wiggled on the sofa pushing back against the man whose fingers were buried deep in him.

Fish smiled, oh this was so wonderful. She touched the monitor, it was indeed a sight for sore eyes. Like her men had stated earlier, her former boy wasn’t a beauty but he was a natural in moving his body just so, it was a turn on for bystanders and she could imagine how he made those pitiful little sounds and groans.

Against her will she shortly pressed her hand between her legs. If it wouldn’t be more of a reward than a punishment she would go in there right now and fuck the twit. But all in good time, it wasn’t even nine p.m.

\---

Three fingers pushed rapidly in and out of Oswald and made him groan and sweat. He felt himself getting closer to come with every push. The agony of keeping himself from imagining another person behind him was great but Butch tried so hard, it would have been unfair.

“Butch, you can … it’s all right …” Oswald was way too aware of the fact that the fingers vanished and the head of a cock pressed against him. It was also disconcerting that he felt himself loose enough to take the tip in already.

Oswald had to gulp he wanted to push back, he wanted this for some strange reason. His inner voice whispered to him what a dirty little whore he had to be to crave for something like this … even more concerning was the fact that the voice sounded suspiciously like his mother’s.

A second later Butch eased into him with slow pushes while grabbing hold of Oswald and pumping him lazy. 

For some insane reason and because it felt so right to do it he pushed back, suddenly and hard. A shudder ripped through him and he heard a loud groan from behind him. As if this was all Butch needed he grabbed hold of Oswald’s hips with both hands, pulled slowly out and pushed back in with force.

It was bliss, Oswald was pretty sure that the little whimpers he heard came out of his mouth but he didn’t care. The feeling was overwhelming and even though he hurt a little around the rim it was only adding fuel to the fire cracking inside him.

Butch’s thrusts became faster and Oswald had to reach down between his legs. He lost his balance and he had to spread his legs further, Butch leaned forward to catch him. Oswald felt his hole relax further due to the surprising change of position. The next hard thrust made him see sparks.

Butch was pressed against his back and pushed in and out with smaller thrusts than before. Oswald felt himself trying to open up to get more of Butch inside him as well as clenching down to feel more. His world started spinning.

“Please Oswald … come … do it … now!” It was punctured with a hard trust and Oswald had to bite into the cushion of the couch. He cried out when he felt himself come only now becoming aware of Butch’s hand around his member. But what really pushed him over the edge was that feeling deep inside him, that feeling that made him push his back through.

Butch’s cock pulsed there pumping sperm in him and it only turned him more on. During the period he came he only focused on the feeling inside him, how it made him feel whole and safe.

Slowly he started to register how his teeth had clamped around the cushion which was soaked in his spit, how Butch was still deep in him, around him, holding him.

“So sorry Oswald …” Butch whispered in his ear before pulling out and something else was put inside him so fast he hadn’t time to process it properly. Cool hard metal eased into him.

It was worse than being drowned in ice water. The sudden rush of reality came over him, he was at Fish’s and this was his punishment.

\---

Fish had slipped into the room a while ago. The moment the boy had come was delicious but even more so the confusion and realization he showed when Gilzean put in the plug she had given him.

A beautiful thing, silver metal with a dark green stone on the end, matching the colour of the collar Cobblepot wore, when he wanted to reach behind him to get it out again Gilzean told him in a firm voice to not even try it.

The boy whimpered. Fish had to remind herself for a second what he had done to her, otherwise she might have gone soft. She thought back to how he wanted to defy her when she found out about his betrayal, how he refused to die, how he dared to give her that sassy smile of his when she visited Maroni.

With new found determination she would hand him to Clive Williams and then to Jackson Carter, two very different men who had three things in common. She owed them a favour, they both were cruel in their own unique way and … when Cobblepot was in her service both showed interest in him.


	6. ... is long ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I'd like to make a few general notes if you are interested.
> 
> Even though I am a sucker for happy endings this will only get worse over the next chapters, just to warn you guys. Because like a lot of fans I also revel in letting my favourite character go through the worst.
> 
> This is not finished and the updates will be slower over the time, also because I have to go through the already written chapters A LOT. (Sometimes I do not well do good English - if you know what I mean -.-*)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the lovely comments (and suggestions) so far. Now enough talk, lets go on with tormenting a character we all dearly love (god this sounds so wrong).

When Oswald tried to look at Butch the man avoided his gaze and instead stared behind him. Oswald turned around behind him at the door stood Mooney, she leaned lazily against the door and gave Butch a short wink to go.

Butch gave him one last stoic glance and went out the door.

“Look at you little penguin!” Her voice was smooth and dangerous. Oswald felt his heart pump fast he scrambled to his feet though he was swaying a little. The plug pressed inside him and he felt Butch’s come there. He could barely suppress a yelp.

He tried to reach back to pull it out of him, it was more violating than when Butch had been in him. But before he could reach it he was smacked hard across his face.

“Tz tz tz no my darling pet, your next customer wants you this way and who am I to disobey his wishes?!” Oswald realized what was in her hand and gulped when a leash was put on his collar. “Now listen dear, you will come with me on all four and you will be a good boy.”

Oswald scrambled the last few pieces of his dignity together.

“No!”

An eyebrow lifted when Mooney looked at him. “No?”

\---

Oh how she had hoped this would be his answer. Clive liked his men that way, reluctant. He had transported some important drugs for her in the past through dangerous passages. Even though he was so young she could trust him to do a job nothing short from perfect.

She let Oswald stand where he was and opened the door. “Hello Clive, my dearest!” The man in front of her smiled at her, as always he was right on time. He was tall and muscular his blond hair had a stylish cut.

Mooney always thought he would have been a perfect quarterback with his looks. His voice was deep and soft as velvet. He would have been her type, maybe a little too bulky, if it wasn’t for his sexual preferences. Those started with him liking slim slightly older men who dressed conservative. For him they gave off the vibe of being sluts underneath all the layers of their clothes. Not that Oswald had been one of those, till now …

“Hello Fish, you look as always exceptionally beautiful.” He kissed her hand before his eyes drifted to Cobblepot. Mooney was bemused when the penguin had the decency to blush though he didn’t lower his gaze. Clive threw a sports bag on the couch, before he slammed the door shut.

“Clive you don’t mind if I stay? Do you?”

“Not at all darling. Though I’m surprised you finally will give him to me.” He walked towards Cobblepot who backed away until his back hit the wall. “I always thought he was too precious for me.” Clive turned to give her a wink. “Your words Fish, not mine.”

“Things change.”

Clive focused on the trembling boy again. Fish went to the cabinet beside the door and poured herself a drink. When she turned around Clive had Oswald trapped between his hands against a wall.

“My, my, what have we here?”

Fish hopped on the counter and sipped from her drink.

\---

Oswald was still dizzy from the sudden change. A moment ago Butch was making him feel so save and comfortable, bringing him to heights he didn’t knew and now he was trapped by a man … no a boy younger than him against a wall.

His heart raced and he couldn’t think straight, he only wanted to run. Oswald gulped.

“Please,” he lifted his hands only to let them awkwardly fall down again.

Clive’s voice was cold though a smile played on his handsome face. “How old are you?”

Oswald blinked in surprise. “I’m twenty-four.” His chin was lifted by a hand and he felt uncomfortable being inspected. He was aware that he was no beauty maybe if it wasn’t for his nose he would be “nice-looking”.

“Only six years older than me.” Clive strolled to the bag on the couch and left Oswald standing by the wall. He opened it. “How many guys have already fucked you?”

“Wha …” It was a question as casually asked as the one about his age. “Excuse me?”

Clive looked up from his bag. “I asked how many guys already had a piece of that ass?”

“I don’t think this is any of your business.” Oswald snapped angry.

Clive ignored him and gave Fish a smile. “You said he was a bad pet. I think you are right.”

Suddenly the guy was in his face again only to grab hold of the leash put on him and yanked, hard. Oswald cried out and hit the ground, he barely caught himself with his arms in front of him.

Clive pushed one shoe against the plug in him and he tried frantically to get away and clawed helplessly at the floor. “How many?” He felt the collar tighten around his throat when the leash was used to hold him back and press him against the foot that was still nudging the plug painfully into him.

“One!!!” when the pressure was lessened he gasped for breath. “One … it was one …”

“Really? I always thought you were a slut, fucking everyone who was willing.” The boy yanked at the leash and if Oswald didn’t want to be choked he had to crawl over the floor till Clive let himself fall down on the couch with Oswald near his feet on the ground.

“You know I would have guessed you were the kind of person who fucked their teachers for good grades, the bullies to be left alone … something along the line.”

Oswald tried to get up but he hardly managed to sit. Shame burned in him when he listened to the words spoken to him.

“Oh and normally you always wore those tight suits, showing off your ass. Don’t misunderstand me you look well enough wearing that collar. But I was really mad when Fish denied me to take you after our past meetings. I mean you would have been willing then as much as now.” Oswald pushed himself up to stand in front of the man, naked, but it still felt like a small victory.

“I don’t want you. I never – “, he stepped back when Clive suddenly rose. The boy grabbed between his legs and the movement made the plug in him brush against his walls. He barely suppressed a whimper.

“This,” the hand pressed hard against his cock. “tells me something else.”

To his utter mortification his cock started to swell, even more so when the hand slowly wandered back and pressed a few times against the plug there.

“Running around like that, showing yourself off. I bet you had that plug in you every time you knew I dropped by and then you went home and jerked off, thinking of me. Maybe you even pushed your fingers in yourself thinking about a handsome lad like me. Sluts like you do that, don’t they?” Oswald sobbed he felt so ashamed but somehow he stayed hard. How he hated his body right now.

“I would … I wouldn’t do … that … never …”

Clive leaned down and licked across his ear before tenderly he whispered into it. “Liar!”

Oswald shivered. No, that was not true, he only came before because it was Butch and he was nice and lovely. He wouldn’t spread his legs for the likes of Clive. A sarcastic inner voice answered him.

_‘Yeah because you never did what he just said. You never pushed your fingers in yourself imagining a certain young detective down there.’_

He shook his head frantically.


	7. ... with shadows casting over it ...

Fish had seen Clive in action before, more than once. Even she felt at the same time disgusted and turned on by the way he talks. He loves to make his victims think that it was what they wanted. It was clever, exactly what she needed.

Cobblepot was shivering when Clive grabbed his collar. The room they were in had the shackles on the floor, the sofa in the middle, a desk with a chair, two big closets, the cabinet she currently preoccupied and a normal sized bed.

Clive dragged the penguin to the desk and made him lean over it.

“Fish can you be a darling and grab me the cane from my bag?” She jumped off the cabinet and grabbed the thing he needed from his bag, while she was lifting an eyebrow. There was indeed some useful stuff in there.

It was a slim cane with a beautiful engraved handle. It hardly budged when she tried to bend it.

“No permanent damage Clive.” She reminded him when she handed it over.

“Of course not Fish just a little reminder that you have to tell the truth.” he turned his attention back to Cobblepot who was still bent over the desk.

\---

Oswald had gone stiff when the cane was mentioned.

“Now, tell me the truth you little fag. Have you fantasised about it, about someone taking that sweet ass?”

He trembled when he gave his answer. “No, never.”

There was no warning before the cane came down on his rear nudging the plug further in and it hurt. Oswald was struggling with all he had now. He tried to scramble away but Clive’s hand trapped him, pressing against his neck.

“That was number one. I will hit you five times for that lie.”

Oswald’s hands clawed at the desk.

“Two.”

He cried out but the hand which held him down only pushed him harder into the surface of the desk.

“Three.”

“Please … please stop it, stop it!!!”

“Four.”

Oswald shrieked and tried to kick the man behind him.

“Five.”

He laid there and panted hard while his fingers flexed in an attempt to grab hold of something to help him. The pain made him dizzy.

“Well, you are a liar and it also seems like you can’t behave. Bad little faggot.” Oswald’s legs still tried to catch him properly while he managed to keep most of his weight off of his bad one.

“I think you need another five.”

“NO!” the sound tore from his throat. “Please, nonononononoooooo-“ Clive leaned over him whispering in his ear.

“You should see yourself. That red tight little ass clenching around the plug, it looks so delicious. Now you listen, I will hit you until you behave and tell the truth. I can hit you five times, then another five and so on until your bottom is beaten black.” Oswald whimpered.

“Now tell me the truth.” Oswald couldn’t remember ever being that scared in his life. Not even when Mooney found him out, hell not even when Jim Gordon had a gun in his hand ready to shoot him.

His voice shook hard. “Yes … I have, I have thought about …”

“Tell me what you did.”

“I – I jerked off. I – I imagined … imagined …”

“Did you think about me?”, Oswald could feel the smile on the other man’s face.

“… No.” The cane hit his bottom hard and he shrieked again. “STOP!”

“You have been such a naughty man. Now tell me of whom you thought!” When Oswald didn’t immediately reply he added. “Or should I beat it out of you.”

He mumbled the name and the cane came down on his rear again.   
“JIM! I thought about James Gordon. Please, please stop, just stop.” Oswald had to make a conscious effort in holding back sobs.

“Gordon … I know that name.”

Oswald went stiff when Mooney raised her voice. He had forgotten about her. “He is a cop. Nice to look at but with an unhealthy tendency to do what he considers is right.”

A deep laughter rang behind him. “So not a teacher’s pet but a cop’s whore, was he the one who popped your cherry?”

“He would never do that.” Oswald was surprised by how defeated his voice sounded.

“So when you think about him, what do you do?” The voice demanded. “Or do I have to beat you more?”

“No.” Even when he had only mentioned to hit him, he felt fear clung to his heart. “I - I stroke myself.” Oswald took another shuddering breath. “And I push my fingers into my …”

“Into your …”

“Ass.” He said flatly.

\---

Fish sipped her drink. Well that was one interesting piece of information. She always thought that her penguin’s feelings towards the cop were more than platonically but one could never be sure.

“Good, good boy. Now about that second part, can you behave?”

She watched Cobblepot shiver with fear. Fish had to hand it to him, he keep it together quite well. The beating he took was for sure not the worst but it must have hurt, even more so with the plug in him.

A small “yes” followed by sobs came out of that mouth. Fish poured herself another drink.

\---

“Now I will not hold you down and you will take the next five like a good boy, if you act like a brat again I will cane you more.”

Oswald felt the hand vanish from his back. 

“Ok … ok, can you- can you give me a second?” He tried to brace himself against the desk. “Just one se-”

“One!” 

“Awwwwww!”, Oswald felt tears spring to his eyes.

“Two!”

The blows were harder this time. It seemed Clive had more power without having to restrain him.

“Three!”

Oswald bit his lip hard and squeezed his eyes shut. He tasted blood but didn’t care.

“Four!”

He was on the brink of hyperventilating.

“Five!”

His legs gave out and he sunk on the floor, lying there he cried. His ass clenched around the plug and to his utter mortification he felt himself getting hard. 

He was disgusted by himself, maybe Clive was right. He was a slut.

The feeling of pleasure was the only thing that got through the fog of pain around him. He was hauled up and tossed on a bed, where he laid on his side trying to shut out the world.

\---

After Clive tossed the penguin on the bed he came light footed to Fish. “That was fun. Can I have one?” He gestured to the drink in her hand and Fish poured him one.

She was surprised when during the beating she wanted to stand up and help Cobblepot. He had always made her feel protective of him, in a way at least.

“I told you not to break him, at least not physically.” she stated coldly after another sip.

“I didn’t. But he needs a firm hand.”

Fish looked over where Cobblepot laid. It looked bad, already dark bruises formed on his rear and one place was even bleeding, thankfully nothing too severe. Clive went over to his bag and grabbed a candle before he lighted it.

Fish watched him while he went over to her boy the wax already dripping down the candle. He made delightful shrieks when the wax hit his sore bottom and he crawled, over the bed, away from Clive who patiently stalked him hitting his thighs and bottom again and again with the hot wax.

Fish heard him mumble. “I’ll be a good boy, I promise, I’ll be good.”

Pathetic and weak. Fish was disgusted when she recognized that even now he had a hard on.

When she was about to take another sip she decided against it, she had drunk enough for one evening.

Clive’s voice boomed through the room. “Then you’ll do as I say, no matter what?”

Her penguin nodded feverishly while he was looking up at Clive with big pleading eyes.

\---

Oswald was through fighting fights he couldn’t win.

“Lie on the bed, on your back and show me how much you want me.”

Oswald did just that. When he grabbed his own legs under his knees to open himself he blushed with shame. Clive inspected the plug between his cheeks. When he pushed it a little down Oswald yelped and tried to get more of it.

“Fish, can I put that out?” She must have nodded because seconds later he felt that the plug was pulled out. He tried to clamp his legs together when he felt semen leak out of him but two strong hands pressed them apart.

Clive starred fascinated by the view between his legs. “What a slut! You are a naughty, naughty boy.”


	8. ... no matter were you go.

Oswald shivered. This was so different than what he had done with Butch. Clive cared little for him and still, he was hard.

‘A slut after all, aren’t you?’

He hated that voice, whispering things in his head he didn’t want to hear. 

When a rough finger shoved into him he stayed impassive. “How much do you want me in there pet?”

The rough voice of Clive rang in his ears.

“Does it matter?” For a moment Clive looked utterly confused and for the first time like the young man he actually was. Before removing his finger and with three hard thrust he suddenly shoved his cock into Oswald.

It was so fast he could barely process it. Only the preparation from before and Butch’s semen eased the way. His opening was stretched too fast too far, his legs were spread so wide they hurt and still … he was hard.

Clive didn’t show much concern. “You are a real faggot slut after all, getting harder as soon as a good big cock fills you up.” With snaps of his hips he thrust a few times hard in and out of him. “Beg me for it. Tell me how much you want me.”

Oswald shook his head and closed his eyes.

“Look at me little pet, watch me fuck you into oblivion.”

The leash was still around Clive’s hand and his face had a grin spread over it.

\---

Fish watched while Clive fucked the whimpering mess beneath him. Though she swore to herself that he deserved everything that was coming his way she made her way to the bed.

Cobblepot was doing as told and his gaze was fixed on Clive who pulled out slow to push in harder every time. The penguins cock was still hard but his face contorted from pain to pleasure and back.

Clive pulled out, jumped on the bed and arranged Cobblepot over him. “Now you can’t pretend.” He said lightly and laid his hands only softly on the upper thighs of the penguin. “Ride me!”

To her amazement her pet reached behind him and let himself sink on Clive’s cock. Before she could do something stupid like helping the traitor he let out a moan. Not full of hurt like before but full of pleasure.

She scolded herself for getting soft and just sat beside the men on the bed watching Cobblepot’s face closer, out of impulse she laid a hand soft on his damaged thigh.

\---

He deserved this. Oswald was frantically pushing himself up and down on the cock bracing himself against Clive’s broad chest. He was a slut. There was only one thing missing for him to come. Through half lidded eyes he looked down at Clive.

“Talk to me Clive.”

A grin spread on the other man’s face. “You are my whore, say that you are mine.”

“Your whore, yours!” Oswald cried out in ecstasy trying to go faster.

“My little faggot whore. You love my cock more than any other, don’t you?”

“Love it! I love it!” This was what he deserved. He was stupid to think that anybody would help him, why should they? He wanted that. Tears started to run down his cheeks. Clive had been right, he reached with a trembling hand between them to grab his cock, he was a slut.

“My little pet, I bet you have a perfect cock-sucking mouth. You would love that, a cock in your mouth and one up your ass. Someone like you would do anything for it!” Oswald felt himself near his breaking point, hot waves crushed through his body.

“You are such a man SLUT!” With a shout Oswald came, harder than ever before. His muscle clenched around the cock in him and he twitched uncontrollable. With a cry he fell forward on Clive’s chest and started to sob. His body was trembling.

He didn’t care when Clive thrust from beneath a few times more into him before releasing.

He was shoved carelessly on the floor where he stayed, lying in a heap. A condom was dropped beside him. With bitter amusement Oswald looked at it. ‘Thank God for small mercies.’

“Fish, your pet spilled all over my shirt.”, Oswald flinched on the ground and tried to make himself smaller. He will be punished he knew it, Clive will hit him.

\---

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Her words were worth Clive’s unimpressed snarl for Oswald looked up at her with amazement and something akin to admiration.

“Leave us Clive.” The young man turned around and packed his bag.

“It’s a shame that you only sell him for a night.” He sighed and threw a bundle of money at the naked man on the floor, the bills scattered around him. The penguin needed a second before he shuffled on his knees to collect the money. Then Clive gave Oswald a wink before he was making his way to the door. “See ya little slut if you need someone to fill up that hole real good, just tell Fish to get me.”

When the door clicked shut Fish exhaled.

Clive was a dangerous boy and if he settled on someone he became obsessed and jealous. His latest ‘boyfriend’ had been some rich kid who first had become intrigued by Clive’s bad boy attitude. Poor thing was found in a dumpster literally fucked and beaten to death. According to her informants it had happened because he made the mistake of talking to a cashier in a store too long. Clive snapped and accused him of fucking around.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by a shy caress along her leg. When she looked down her pet sat there and the sight brought a wave of pleasure. He had collected all the bills that had been scattered around him and offered them with his mouth.

\---

Oswald swore he would be good he would do everything for Fish to not bring back Clive. When a small smile started to play across her lips he rubbed his face against her knee.

She took the bills out of his mouth.

Maybe if he was real good she would let him go. He nuzzled his head lower against her calves and started to kiss her feet softly. “I will be a good boy Miss Mooney.” 

He started to lick her high-heels. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

When he felt her hand in his hair he hummed in approval. She fondled his head and it was so good even more enthusiastic he took her shoe in his hand and carefully lifted it before he licked the sole and heel.

Oswald felt her enjoying what he did and her approval was like a drug. Everything was better with her why hadn’t he seen it.


	9. You can't hide ...

Fish sucked in her breath when he licked all over her shoes, kneeling, his bad leg stretched, but his ass in the air. Her hand started to stroke his hair absently while she thought about Jackson.

She had promised the man his fair share in her toy for the night. A deal’s a deal.

Even from where she sat now she could see big bruises on her penguin’s ass which started to turn an ugly shade of purple. Fish wanted revenge but the broken man at her feet made it sour.

She wanted the cocky boy back he had been at Maroni’s. The one who apologized in such a cheeky way she had wanted to rip him open with bare hands then and there.

On a whim she pulled out the knife she carried around her thigh and snapped it open. At the sound the penguin snapped his eyes up. He was looking slightly confused at the knife.

“Open up a vein for me … my little _penguin_.” A grin spread across her face when she saw his face and the emotions sliding over it.

There was her snitch.

\---

Oswald felt like a spell was lifted from him. What was he doing? He shuffled back letting Fish’s heel slip from his hands. How could he let his goal slip away from him so easily? He will not become her pawn again.

_‘But even now you think about how empty you feel without a cock up your ass.’_

No, that wasn’t it. He hated it, it wasn’t his fault that his body reacted the way it did.

 _‘Yeah, of course’_ A little voice in the back of his mind mocked him. _‘The eighteen year old forced you to come with his cock up your ass.’_

The door opened and Butch stood there. Oswald tried to give him a pleading look but Butch didn’t even for a second gaze his way.

“Miss Mooney. Mr Carter sent this.” Butch held up three big cardboard boxes. Oswald couldn’t read the brand on the top but they looked all very expensive.

“Wonderful tell him I’ll meet him in a few minutes. Give him the booth in the back where the curtains can be closed.” After a second Mooney added. “And bring him a drink on the house.”

With a short nod Butch vanished.

Mooney turned her attention on him again. “Now you have two options darling. You either do as I say or I’ll get Clive to give you a … push in the right direction.”

Oswald sucked in a sharp breath. _‘Maybe he would fuck you again?!’_ But he didn’t want this. He didn’t want Clive to come back. “What do I have to do?”

“Good pet.”

\---

In no time Oswald stood under the shower like instructed. He had ten minutes, while he rubbed the lotion over his body he shivered with sobs. As soon as he had turned on the shower he had started to cry and hadn’t stopped since then, not even when he carelessly shoved fingers inside him, he still thanked every power on earth that Clive had used protection. Still, he felt used inside.

Finally alone he took another minute to turn the water cold and sat down on the ground crying freely, snot and tears streaming down his face. He felt so alone, so lost and cold but he would survive this night!

In the end he turned off the shower and dried himself with a towel. He would give nobody the satisfaction of seeing him so weak again.

_'And still you crave the hurt already ...'_

\---

Fish was amazed when her penguin finally had made it out of the bathroom and had seemed to have headed her instructions.

He looked clean enough and he had had the shower turned on. His hair was still slightly wet but it would dry fast enough. Her lips gave a small smile at his pathetic attempt on modesty, a towel across his hips.

Jackson will be pleased. Jackson Carter was an old pervert but she owed him. He had been the man who had taught her business when she had been only ten. In his clubs she had jobbed until he had shown her with thirteen how to make money with dancing and fucking.

Now he was a retired pimp who owned a lot of dubious night clubs all over the city. Still he had been one of the few people who always treated his girls and Fish, during the period she was no one, decently. She supposed it had something to do with him not really being into women.

Jackson was in no way as obviously cruel as Clive but he was into a special kind of men. She was surprised when he had visited her a few months ago and he had shown interest in Cobblepot. Back then he had been her darling boy so she refused to give him away, not even for one night.

Jackson would like the picture her pet will presented after a few changes. She gestured for Oswald to open the cardboard boxes. Shyly he lifted the lid surprised by the content. “Miss Mooney, I think it’s for you.”

She couldn’t help but snicker at the innocent that was showing in his eyes.

“Oh no darling it is for you.”

\---

Oswald gazed unbelieving at the dress the box contained. It was dark green and when he finally lifted it out of the box he saw how short it was. The fabric was soft and expensive but would give in a little if he stretched it.

Shame burnt in him. But Mooney had stood up, removed the towel and laid her hands lightly on his naked hips. “Your next customer is a good friend of mine. Take good care of him and I might consider cutting an hour away from my deal with Maroni.”

She got his attention with it. One hour here was like an eternity. “You promise this?”

“In case you didn’t notice I am always true to my word, unlike others, and Mr Carter will treat you a lot better than Clive but you have to let me help dress you.”

After he nodded the next minutes were a blur. Mooney managed to conjure a vanity case out of nowhere and he had to admit it could be worse. His cheeks still were flushed hot but he let her work on him. When she was finished she helped him put on the dark green dress which, disturbingly enough, fitted him perfectly and matched the colour of his collar. Another disturbing thing, he had gotten used to wearing it.

The dress barely covered his bum and it was laced on the back. Mooney had pulled the laces nearly too tight around his waist but he didn’t mention it. Only on his right shoulder was a strap to hold it properly up.

Another box contained an expensive black wig. Long curls hung down his back after it was fixed on his head. In the last one was a pair of black panties with a matching suspender belt and black straps. Mooney helped him with those too.

She once gave him an all over look and seemed pleased with the outcome.

“You have to see for yourself.”

When he stood in front of the mirror he was sure his mouth gaped open. Oswald barely recognized himself, it was obvious that he was a guy but he looked so different. Self-consciously he lifted a hand to his dark red mouth.

 

 _‘You like it, don’t you?’_ Oswald turned away from the mirror. How depraved was he? ... Still he had to admit that he looked … appealing. Probably because of the make-up, which helped a lot deflecting one’s attention from his nose to his eyes.

\---

Fish had to admit that she had outdone herself. One could barely recognize Cobblepot under all the layers, the make-up did wonders for his face. It was time for her present then.

She fished a box from under the bed. When she opened it and Cobblepot took a look inside she could see the struggle. It was the same as the one he had had when he looked in the mirror a few seconds ago.

Fish had seen the look in his eyes how surprised he was. His eyes had gone almost comically big. He liked the look.

Carefully she sat him down and lifted one of his feet to fit a shoe on it, a black Manolo Blahnik with only a small heel and straps around the ankle.

When he stood up it took him a second to catch his balance.

She looked intensely at him. “Remember our deal, if you misbehave you stay till the end.” He gave her a short nod his gaze indifferent.

Fish took the leash she had removed before he went into the shower and fixed it on his collar again. After she gave it a slight tuck she led the way without looking back. He would follow her, her lovely pet.

A short glance at the clock told her they were late, already 10:30pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm totally not into cross-dressing but somehow the story took another direction than intended, so Oswald gets kind of a break(ish thing) in this chapter.


	10. ... and you can't run.

Fish spread her arms wide when they reached the booth Jackson sat to lean down and give him a hug. The man who was the closest thing to a father she ever had smiled at the sight of her.

“My darling, you look more dashing every time I see you.” His face already bore wrinkles due to his age and suntanned skin the green eyes of his always glinted with something playful in them. He was tall and broad built his beard tickled her when he gave her a short peck on the lips. His hair was longer than she remembered and tied together.

“How is business my goldfish?” He gestured for her to sit beside him.

“Well enough thank you. But tonight we won’t discuss buisness, I have a gift for you.” She tucked at the leash and Cobblepot who managed to hide till now in her shadow stumbled ungracefully forth, the black curls were falling in his face and he tucked them self-consciously behind his shoulder.

\---

Oswald’s face burnt with shame as soon as they made out their way into the already crowded club. It was worse when a few guests pointed at him.

In the past he had sometimes seen Jackson Carter in the club, tough he didn’t know his name then. He seemed a gentlemen, all light coloured suits, silver hair and never short of a joke. Oswald didn’t lift his eyes after Mooney yanked him forward. Even though they were at the more privat part in the back of the club he still felt prying eyes on him from the people around.

“Look at me girl.” Carter’s voice was deep but in a comforting way. Mooney gave him a slight tuck with the leash. It was only now that he registered that Carter had addressed him. When he still didn’t comply Mooney stood up and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, shoes came into his vision and his chin was taken by a big hand and lifted.

Oswald was sure that he would read disgust, or mockery, or amusement in the face of the man and was surprised when he was looked at with admiration. If possible he blushed even more.

“You are one pretty thing.” Mooney gave Carter the leash. “I have a little work left Jackson.” She blew a kiss on his cheek. “He will behave. Right?”

Oswald snapped his head in her direction. “Of course Miss Mooney. I – I will be good.” He wasn’t sure how he felt about her leaving him alone and he heard a small whimper escape his mouth when she went away.

“I don’t think I need this.” Carter removed the leash and let himself fall down on the round sofa in the booth, he gestured Oswald to follow. Shyly and still a little clumsy on the heels he complied.

“You are a beauty. I knew that from the minute I first saw you at Fish’s.” Oswald gasped when a hand laid itself around his shoulders and drew him closer. “Look at all the guys here checking you out.”

Indeed there were still a few men and also women who turned their heads to get a quick glance at him. “They are all jealous my little girl that I got you all to myself.” Oswald had to snort at that remark and again his chin was lifted to look into the dead serious face of Carter.

“I ain’t kidding.” Carter lighted a cigar and ordered red wine for them, which promptly arrived.

“Henry, close the curtain.” One of the bodyguards in front of the booth closed them. They were thin enough to see silhouettes through but hardly more.

A glass of red wine was pushed in his direction. He carefully took it and stared at the liquid.

“You know it isn’t drugged. I’m too old for games like that.” Oswald only nodded not daring to do much more and downed the glass in one gulp. Only now he realised that Carter’s other hand had started to massage his thigh.

Oswald went stiff. He had no idea what he was supposed to do or not do. Carter made the decision for him and lifted him over his lap. The dress rode up his legs and Oswald tried desperately to push it down a little so the black panties wouldn’t show. Carter chuckled softly.

Before Oswald could do much more his face was taken in big hands which cupped softly over his cheeks. With big eyes he was watched closely by Carter, desire started to flood him. Never had he felt so wanted and so adored in a romantic way.

Unlike Butch who had had his orders this man wanted him and Oswald was sure he could pick anybody.

On impulse he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Carter’s. Who immediately deepened the kiss. The lipstick smeared over their faces but Oswald didn’t care, this was nice. He groped at Carter’s shoulders, he would earn the hour Mooney promised and if it was the last he did. But he also admitted that he could get used to being the centre of somebody’s attention.

Oswald felt himself harden and moaned in the wet mouth beneath him, his hair cascading around him. He started grinding on the lap he sat on.

Carter slowly broke the kiss. “You are a naughty girl.”

“Yes, I am.” To speak the words sent a thrill through him. Somehow during the last hours his appetite was provoked. He felt waves of pleasure rip through him when he ground his erection in the soft belly of Carter. “I am your naughty girl Mr Carter.”

A pleasant deep laughter erupted from the man beneath him. “Really, my darling? But you can call me daddy.”

“Daddy,” it was a whisper escaping his mouth but Carter reacted instantly. He was taken and thrown on his back on the round table. His legs got spread by big hands and the older man nuzzled his face over his knee and thigh. “You are so beautiful, I could watch you forever.” Oswald sighed upon hearing those words.

“Show me how much you love your daddy.” Oswald gasped in pleasure. He knew he should feel ashamed but somehow the lust replaced that feeling like it had had before.

He spread his legs letting the heels rest against the back of the sofa surrounding the table so Carter had the best view. His skirt had ridden up to his waist and the panties for sure showed his erection clearly.

Oswald lifted his head to watch Carter. “Look how bad your girl is, daddy.” He groped himself with one hand massaging his cock while his other pushed down the neckline of the dress till he could play with the nipple revealed.

He let out a loud moan which for sure carried to the next table but he was lost in pleasure. A short sane thought crossed his mind that maybe he had denied himself this kind of pleasure for too long and maybe he shouldn’t have let his mother control him so much. But it vanished when he felt a set of large hands massaging his thighs and snapping the panties aside.

Oswald tried to spread his legs even more. The scars on his bad leg were hardly visible during the nylon that covered it.

“You’ve been a bad girl,” said Carter, his voice rougher than before, “now you want to be a good little whore for me?”

“Yes, daddy,” Oswald panted.

He felt how his buttocks were massaged, while he rubbed himself more and more. “Don’t you dare come without permission, hands over your head,” only with lots of self-control Oswald managed to do as he had been told. He wanted to please so much, it was like the most important thing at the moment.

“Yes,” Carter rumbled, “such a good little whore.”

Carter suddenly took Oswald’s hand and pushed him into a sitting position. His fingers got sucked into the older man’s mouth. “Finger yourself.”

Carefully Oswald pushed the panties aside it was difficult to balance with only one hand supporting him but he managed to press a spit soaked finger against his hole. It fluttered around it and the finger easily glided in.

“Oh,” Oswald gasped, his voice a little higher than usual.

He ferociously started to fuck himself on the finger, through lidded eyes he watched while Carter stared at him in fascination and awe, only taking a drag from his cigar from time to time. It gave him an extra kick to be desired so much.

“Oh, daddy!” he gasped, “Oh, yes, please. Fuck me daddy!”

He shifted, to spread his legs further, and nearly slipped in his heels. An unexpected blow against his open thigh let him flinch and a small yelp escaped him.

Carter suddenly had a different look in his eyes, something akin to anger. “Do you think I would fuck my girl?” Oswald whimpered and shuffled back on the table his legs dangling from it now.

The look on the other man’s face softened. “I am sorry my darling. I only want to see my little girl happy,” with an apologetic glance he added. “Maybe I could give you one of my men to fill your dirty little cunt. Would you like that?” Carter put out his cigar.

Oswald shook his head and flung himself into Carter’s arms. “I only want you daddy.” The hug he received for that left him feeling so warm. He let himself glide to the floor and mouthed Carter’s clothed cock, it irritated him when the man didn’t get hard.

He was grabbed around his neck by one of those large hands and hauled up only to be slammed against the sofa, Carter looming over him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “I told you that I would not do harm to my little girl like that.”

When he received a backhand Oswald felt tears begin to rise. “I am a good girl daddy, I promise it!” He said feverish. Why would Carter not want him?

_‘Maybe he saw what a fucking slut you are? What if he found out that two men already fucked you tonight? You only want his cock and he is being such a gentlemen, you don’t even deserve that.’_

“I’m sorry daddy. I swear I am. I’ll do anything for you.” He received a few pads on his head and was pressed against a broad chest.

“Shhhh,” said Carter soothingly. “I don’t want my princess to cry. Make yourself come for me my darling flower, that’s all I want to see.”

And Oswald did exactly that. He pushed himself into his former position on the table and fixed his gaze on Carter while he jerked off and pushed a finger of his other hand frantically into his hole.

“Such a beautiful and good girl, you are such a doll my dear.” The approving look on Carter’s face was all he needed to groan, “Daddy!” and come.

\---

Fish passed by the closed curtain and shook her head. This evening turned out to be very different than she had imagined. If she had guessed that all her penguin needed was a good fuck from time to time, as well as a little adoration, past events could have been avoided.

Through the thin curtain she could see Jackson who was kissing her penguin, while the poor thing still shivered with the aftermath of his orgasm. It was what he liked. Pampering them, watching them, he made them feel adored and then he would ultimately leave them with no more than a quick peck on the cheek.

She would never understand his fetish, he never even fucked his boy-toys and to her it was bizarre.

He walked out of the booth, dipped his hat when he saw her and bid her good bye. “Thanks for the present she had been most delightful, I will send flowers tomorrow and I left a little money with her.”

Fish drew the curtain aside and on the table sat her pet. The money clutched too his chest like a price and silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

That was Jackson’s way of cruelty, making them feel adored to leave and never look back.


	11. Every step ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Fish is such a vamp chapter where femdom happens (yeah I'm totally excited for this and wanted to write it for such a long time now).

Oswald sat on the table disbelieving. This was different than it had been with Clive where he expected the humiliation but he truly thought for Carter he had been more than a commodity.

_‘You really thought anybody would what, like you? Love you? That he would be your new daddy?’_

Only now he registered Mooney beside him. With anger he ripped the wig from his head. “Why did he even bother to dress me up?” he shouted at her. Oswald hurt so much inside he wanted to claw at his skin.

Mooney only shrugged. “It’s what he likes. Rule number one: give the customer what he wants.”

A used good that was what he was. He was so angry at Carter, at Clive, hell even at Butch but at nobody so much as at himself.

_‘You are pathetic, haven’t you learned after all this time that men can’t be trusted? You are a good to them, the only way they even acknowledge you is if you fuck them, lay yourself on display for them.’_

“I’m sorry for yelling,” he muttered. But in the back of his mind there was only one thought nagging and _wanting_. Why did he want so much?

_‘Because you’re a pathetic little cock-slut …’_

If that was the truth he may as well be a good one.

\---

Her pet surprised her, when he finally looked at her it wasn’t desperation that was written all over his face, it was lust and desire.

“Can I have more?” and to her confusion he offered her the money he had held to his chest. “Please.”

When his blearily gaze landed on her, she smiled softly. This was more than unexpected but she felt pleased. She had planned to let him be beat down in the back alley, now she thought of a different use for him.

Fish took out a handkerchief and grabbed his face removing the slurred lip stick around his mouth. On impulse she unclasped the nylons and removed them along with the suspenders and the shoes.

Without her saying so her pet removed the dress and let it glide to the floor. Through the closed curtains she made out Butch who took position not too far away. Her pet kneeled on the couch beside her, only the black soiled panties remained.

“Punish me!” he said, and she snapped her gaze over him, flicked her eyes over the length of him.

"Why?" Fish asked with honest curiosity.

"Because you want to," Cobblepot watched her now and if it was possible she felt slightly uncomfortable. She stood up and was about to leave when he amended quiet and weak. "Because _I_ want you to."

Fish felt herself drawn to him.

She knew a million reasons why she shouldn’t do what she did next but one why she should … because she wanted to.

“Butch!”

“Yes Miss Mooney?”

“Bring me my whip and the black box that is in the last drawer of my desk.”

“Of course.”

It would take Gilzean only a minute to get what she asked for and she pushed the table a little away to give her better access to her pet.

“Remove that,” she snapped at her penguin and pulled shortly on the waistband of the panties. Dutifully he immediately took off the last piece of clothing he wore. Fish manoeuvred him into the position she wanted him to be, kneeling on the couch his hands on the backrest.

The curtain was pushed aside enough so Butch could hand her the short whip and the box. Fish let the soft black leather tails glide through her fingers. Without any warning she hit him lightly across his back.

He made no sound, didn’t even flinch. She hit him again harder and harder, one, two … eight times when he finally let out a soft whimper.

Angry with all he had done to her, how he had betrayed her, she started to beat him in earnest.

When big bruises formed all over his back and she heard him sob, Fish felt spurred.

His whole back was a red mess now, stripes crossed all over it. When she accidentally hit him across his ass he shrieked for the first time. Over the purple of it angry dark red welts started to appear.

Without warning he turned around and flung himself at her, circling her waist with his arms and sobbing in her dress. “Sorry, I’m sorry. Please believe me. I will be good, I am good,” he watched her with pleading eyes. “Am I not good?”

\---

Oswald felt bliss every hit had freed him from his sins. When he finally clung to Mooney he hurt all over but didn’t care. If anything he craved more, it made the vacant feeling disappear Carter left after he just went away.

“I’ll be your good pet,” he murmured. “So good.” She took him by the hair and pressed him face first against the table. Where he stayed in the exact position she manoeuvred him.

He felt her bare hand beat his back more and revelled in the dull pain. He would take every blow gladly if she just didn’t leave him.

She threw him on the ground.

“Bring me the leash!” He crawled over where it laid on the sofa and wanted to take it. “Tz tz tz, no pet of mine uses their hands.”

Dutifully he took the leash in his mouth and crawled over to her, it was so freeing he didn’t have to think, just obey.

“Such a good bitch,” she patted his head and fixed the leash on him. “Do you know what this is?” Mooney opened a box Oswald had only spotted now.

\---

Fish saw how his eyes went wide. “Answer me pet!”

“I … not exactly.”

“Not exactly what?”

“Not exactly, Miss Moon- … mistress.”

A lustful shiver ran through her. That he had a devoted character she always had known but this was a whole new level. Thankfully her dress was short enough to clasp the harness over her hips without problems.

The black rubber cock wasn’t too big. She took hold of her pet grabbing him by the hair and immediately his mouth opened obediently.

Fish lazily thrusts in his mouth and he watched her with big eyes, the dark mascara was still around it and helped to bring out the blue in his eyes. Even when he coughed and tears started to fill his eyes he didn’t stop, not even when he retched.

Between her legs Fish felt how wet the sight of him made her. She was sure her underwear was soaked.

Finally she pulled him by his hair from the rubber cock and made him stand. With her heels on they had the same height.

“Do you want this?” she grinded her cock against his hip.

A loud moan followed. “Yes, mistress, please.”

\---

And how much Oswald wanted it, he felt his hole twitch only at the thought of something filling him, making him whole.

“Open yourself up for me, my darling penguin.”

At the name he shuddered but still he took the jar his mistress offered him and opened it. She let herself fall on the couch and lifted an eyebrow.

With shaking hands he dipped his fingers in and wanted to turn around. “Stop boy. I want you to come here.” It was shameful when he had to look her in the eye. He supported his weight with one hand on the backrest beside her head and bent the knee of his good leg so he could let it rest beside her thigh. He carefully placed it, so not to touch her without permission.

He could read lust and desire in her eyes. Oswald felt so wanted.

\---

Fish could pinpoint the exact moment he pushed a finger in. His eyes closing in pleasure and his mouth forming an o. He frantically worked himself open, his arm twisted over his back.

“Look at me, pet.” he could barely open his eyes but focused on her anyway.

“Please. Please mistress … please.” she was sure he didn’t even know what he was begging for. Fish took his face in her hand and licked once over his cheek. The boy shuddered and moaned. She pulled him closer with the leash and let him burry his face in her neck while his free hand now rested on her shoulder.

It was a lot more intimate than she felt comfortable with but this one time she would let it pass.

\---

Oswald blindly reached for the jar and coated his fingers more to push three into him. He inhaled Mooney’s smell and already his cock was hard again. It shouldn’t be physically possible.

_‘Well with a depraved creature like you … you don't even need to touch your cock, it’s disgusting!’_

He sobbed silently and pushed harder and scissored his fingers so he felt pain spark within.

“Please, I beg you,” he whispered in Mooney’s hair. “Take me … take your pet hard.”

Sharp nails scrapped across his bare form. “Of course my darling pet,” she ordered him to lie on his stomach on the table.

\---

Fish spread his cheeks, his hole had an angry shade of red but it opened inviting her in without words. She nudged him with the rubber cock and was surprised how easy the tip slid in.

She braced herself against him one hand holding tight on his hips and one, with the leash tangled around, on his shoulder. With all the force she could muster up she pushed in. Hard. Unforgiving.

Fish felt him open his mouth but only a silent scream made it past his lips. He glanced over his shoulder at her. “More,” it was a raspy moan and she hit him hard with her bare hand on his back.

“This is not the way a pet of mine behaves.” He flinched at her words.

“Sorry mistress. So so sorry,” he whined, still his hips jerked trying to get more. “I’ll be good. I promise. I’ll be so good.” Fish took pity on him. “If you can stay silent for me, we wouldn’t want to bother my customers, I might allow you to lick me clean afterwards. Would you like that?”

“Ye- yes, I – I’d love that,” he rubbed himself against her and practically purred. “You are so good to me.”

“I know.”

His hole twitched around her cock.


	12. ... taken ...

Fish let her hands glide over his bruised and battered body before she grabbed him by shoulder and hip again to draw out and push in hard. He quietly yelped.

Maybe she should get him a gag but it was more delightful when he had to try hard to keep quiet.

\---

Oswald’s fingers had a tight grip around the edge of the tabel. Mooney slipped easily in and out of him. Still, with every thrust inside she would bang hard against his bruised bottom.

He had to concentrate hard on not moaning and shrieking loudly but he would do well, so well for her.

“Is that what you need, me fucking your traitorous little ass?”

He gasped in pleasure upon hearing the words. “Yes Miss Mooney,” he managed to rasp out. She must have changed her stance a little that moment because Oswald saw stars.

The lights started to flash before him and he frantically trusted back. That feeling he so craved spread in him, exciting warmth. He bit hard in his arm to keep himself from shrieking.

\---

Her pet was so beautiful. Fish just held onto him and let him do the work. Her pet’s muscles strained because of the fast movement and sweat coated his back. A single drop ran down his spine and she caught it with her thumb and brought it to her mouth. The taste was like his blood – utterly sweet.

Fish heard him mumble into his forearm but couldn’t quite understand the words. “Speak up and stop blabbering, boy!”

“Please mistress, let me come … need to come … need …” he bit hard into his forearm to keep himself from moaning out loud. Fish could see a few drops of blood pooling around his mouth.

“Since you have been a really good pet and I hope you will not disappoint me afterwards …”

“Ahhh never …”

“… you may come.” 

She hadn’t expected him to immediately thrust one time hard back. His muffled cries were for sure loud enough to get carried to the next table. His body went rigid before it started to flinch, his buttocks contracted and she could watch his hole pulse around the cock buried in him.

When his shakes and flinches finally started to subdue, she carefully pulled out of him and unclasped the harness. Fish caught him in her arms before he could slide on the floor and laid him on the sofa. 

He immediately circled her hips and buried his face in her lap.

Fish brushed with her hand through his sweat soaked hair and hummed with approval. The poor thing must have been touch starved for most of his life.

\---

Oswald never wanted away. His back was on fire but when Fish caressed it he still leaned into the touch. Hardly ever had he been so relaxed and at peace. It was a blessing to not think for once.

Slowly he drifted into a deep slumber.

\---

Fish kept caressing the sleeping form on her. For a second she thought about waking him up but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to do it just yet.

She would give him a few minutes.

While she waited she ordered Butch to bring her two glasses wine and water. On impulse she got out her handkerchief, a little lipstick still smeared on it and cleaned the blood from his forearm. Tomorrow he would have a nasty bruise and deep crooked teeth marks there.

Gilzean brought her order and she caught him glancing a few times at the boy, a worried expression in his eyes.

“Don’t,” she said.

“I’m sorry Fish but I can’t help but pity him. He is so fragile.”

“You always liked the boy but this is revenge Butch. Nobody crosses me, is that clear?”

He sighed but didn’t say any more and left.

‘Time to wake up, little pet,’ she thought to herself and nudged him till he finally rose.

Cobblepot looked the boy he was, he rubbed his eyes and from the look of his hair he hadn’t just slept a few minutes but hours. Fish pushed a glass of water in his hands and he drowned it in one swift motion.

He tried to thank her but his throat seemed to dry, with an annoyed sigh Fish handed him the second glass of water, which was gulped down a little slower.

“Th-Thank you,” he whispered.

Without more words he sunk down before her and kissed her ankles. “Do you think you have earned that, pet?”

\---

“I would never earn it but … I try to be,” Oswald blushed. “I try to be good.”

Mooney mustered him with a cold glare. “If you try to escape, if you hurt me or try something funny I will throw you out in the back alley and let you get fucked by the stray dogs there like the little bitch you are.” her voice hissed in his ear.

_‘Wouldn’t you love that?’_ Oswald blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. No, never. 

“I’ll be good Miss Mooney,” he whispered.

“Then show me your best.”

Oswald shyly made his way up her legs while she leaned back and made herself comfortable. She seemed completely at ease and Oswald touched her and kissed her from the knee upward on every part he could reach.

He kneeled before her and reached her panties. Mooney’s smell was different from the man he had sucked before, as sweet as honey. Unsure what to do next he paused.

“Rub your tongue against the panties and let your hand rest above them on my stomach!”

Oswald was grateful for her orders and carefully eased up her dress. Like instructed he sneaked one hand underneath the fabric to rest against the lower part of her stomach.

He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against her underwear. They already were wet with juice and he started to lick it clean.

A gasp from above made him stop.

“Don’t stop you foolish boy!” Mooney’s voice sounded mostly annoyed but a little breathless as well.

Trying to please as much as possible he rubbed his lips against the dampened material when he accidentally sucked it a little in, his head was shoved closer by a hand in his hair. Self-conscious he tried it again.

A male voice suddenly startled him.

“McCade’s here, Fish,” Butch’s voice made him try to get away but Mooney’s grip in his hair tightened and kept him in position.

“Send him in.”


	13. ... clears up the path ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert for this story - you've been warned.
> 
> The last chapter before Oswald finally hits rock fucking bottom. Please take this warning seriously, if you can't stand rape (you're probably reading the wrong fic anyways) turn away after this chapter.
> 
> And we'll get a new POV in the next chapter.

Oswald’s blood ran cold. He knew McCade he was a nice gentleman, a lawyer old as stone and blind.

“Nobody told you to stop, boy.”

He went on nibbling and licking Mooney while he heard the curtains rustle. McCade sat at the other end of the table and Oswald prayed to god that he didn’t notice him.

Mooney seemed relaxed.

\---

“What can I do for you John?” If Fish had planned this it couldn’t have been better. Her pet’s hands shivered where they lay upon her thigh and stomach but he continued.

It was fascinating that he still could feel shame.

“It’s more what I can do for you. I got the charges against your men dropped.” She smiled, one just could count on old McCade. For the next few minutes she chitchatted with him about the trials and a few issues concerning business with Maroni.

“You are a darling dear. Don’t you want to stay for a drink?” Fish felt the head between her thighs shake desperately though her pet didn’t dare to stop licking her through her now spit and juice soaked panties.

“I do admit the thought is tempting Miss Mooney but I am an old man and I need my sleep.” Fish ignored the relieved exhalation between her legs but she had to admit that the situation and the stimulation had heated her up more than she had anticipated.

“I wish you a nice evening!” he reached for his blindman’s stick and Butch helped him out of the booth, pretending not to see the man between her legs, and guided him out.

Fish intensified her grip on her pet’s hair and pulled him away so he had to stare at her. “Don’t you dare to stop without an order again,” he gulped. 

“I’m sorry mistress.”

Fish spat in his face and mumbled. “No good after all.”

\---

Oswald felt himself shiver. “I’ll do better. Please give me one … just one more chance. I’ll be good.” His heart beat at a fast rate, why had he ever doubted that his mistress knew best?

She pointed a long nail at him and waved it in that typical manner of hers. “If you ever stop without permission again we will have a problem.”

“No … I mean yes … I mean … I will be a good pet Miss Mooney.” To his relief she seemed pleased by his answer.

Instead of given an order he was just shoved between her legs. Oswald immediately pressed his tongue against her, he opened his mouth willingly and wide.

\---

Fish hummed in pleasure and let one of her feet slip out of the shoe to bend it and give her pet better access. She gasped in pleasure when he sucked near her clit and her light grip in his hair changed.

Her grasp intensified and she felt him concentrate only on her. The rush of that feeling made her finally relax completely into his touch. It was hard to find someone trustworthy in Gotham even if it was only for a night.

Fish knew what was good for her and the pleasure building up right now would bring her an orgasm but not the kind she wanted. She needed to feel him more intense and with a hasty move of her hand she drew her panties aside. Her grip on his hair eased.

The moan he let out at the sight of her gave her another rush.

She liked to control strong men but this was way more relaxing, she didn’t need to persuade, she just needed to demand.

His tongue glided shyly and carefully between her folds licking and tasting and smelling. Going with the mood she let him decide the tempo … for now.

\---

Oswald had been stunned by the sight in front of him. Of course he had seen pictures but to see a vagina so close …

Though he hadn’t had a good look before, he had been shoved near it too fast, it was more than he had thought he’d ever see of a woman.

He moaned. Oswald had always been sensible to scents and this was unlike anything he ever smelled. Pure and earthy and delicious.

Mooney let out a loud moan. “Put your finger in me!” It was a harsh demand and he complied promptly. While he was letting it glide beneath his tongue he sought entrance.

When he felt his digit glide into her hot heat he was panting against her sex. Oswald didn’t have to check, he knew he was hard as a rock.

“Faster!”

\---

Fish felt herself near orgasm again while her pet feverishly worked his finger in and out of her. The roughness of his tongue sent sparks up her spine and she lifted her hips to grind even more against him.

Heat rouse in the back of her neck and her last coherent thought before she was swept away by waves of pleasures, was how good he was, at least for someone who had never done this before.

Fish let herself feel the heat break free, her muscles tensed, her heart rate rose and her legs clamped around the one who brought her pleasure – stilling his movement so she could ride out her pleasure against his mouth.

\---

Oswald wasn’t sure what happened but suddenly he was grabbed by two sharp nailed hands and pushed hard against the sex he was licking. He stilled and felt juice drip out of Mooney around his hand.

Since he had the feeling he wasn’t supposed to move he didn’t.

When Fish finally stilled and relaxed against the couch he carefully licked her clean, all the time looking out for a sign to stop.

\---

Fish was pleased, not only that but she was sated and satisfied.

When she felt her strength returned she grabbed her pet by the hair and pulled him from her. His mouth glistered with her juice, the little eye make-up left was smeared in a very attractive way around his eyes who glistered with anticipation.

His ruffled hair made him look even younger and still she was proud of the wonderful accessory he wore around his neck. At least now he was truly her bitch.

It was time for the grand finale. The thought of sparring him crossed her mind but for a second. In the end he had learned to love it and what followed would be the last push she would give him to break him, shatter him into little pieces.

Fish stood up and rearranged her clothes as well as put on her lost heel.

She would send the snitch back to Maroni, a broken doll … beautiful but utterly useless.

\---

“Come on boy,” to Oswald’s mortification she made her way outside of the booth. Panic rose in him and he was surprised that after all he still could feel shame. Despite his inner turmoil he crawled on all fours after her outside, all the time he tried hard to blend out the voices and ignore the way people pointed at him and laughed or sneered in disgust.

Mooney sat down at her usual table at the front near the stage. Her drink already waited and she took a sip.

\---

This was how it was supposed to be. Fish smiled at tonight’s performers, a wonderful band.


	14. ... to my end.

Oswald still felt unsure about what would happen next, he was like a loyal dog at his mistresses’ feet.

_‘Don’t think, she’ll do it for you. Be a good bitch and do as you told.’_

\---

Fish watched while the last music act finished. From time to time she let her hand glide down and a head nuzzled it. After the events of the evening she wasn’t really surprised, that the penguin didn’t even try to leave. Instead he sat like an obedient dog at her feet, eager for every little touch she offered.

When the band made their second appearance on the stage due to the big applause they got she stood up.

„Stay were you are,“ were the only words she offered before she left. He surely wouldn’t dare to leave.

\---

Oswald did as he was told, he stayed. Even though he hated to be left alone, her words had been an order and he would comply. His brain was blissfully empty but his body had become more demanding since the last few songs.

He felt that he already craved for the sensation of a touch and couldn’t bring his body to stop. Deep down he knew how twisted he already was and still he vibrated with the need to be filled, to be hurt.

Maybe he should just end it all, take a knife from the table above him and open up a vein like he once offered. Maybe he could catch a glimpse of Mooney before he died. Would she have a pleased look on her face?

He didn’t really want to die but to already be dead would make things a lot easier.

\---

Fish walked to the table her next act currently inhabited. A big smile played on her face.

„Are you ready boys?“

The leader of the group gave her a short nod. „We’re preparing the stage and then we are ready to go.“ Turning to the men around him he added. „Get the equipment, off to work you go!“

While his men prepared the stage and even helped the band to store away their instruments, Tom, their leader, ordered drinks for both of them.

“It was quite the surprise when your invitation arrived. I always thought our little shows were a little too extreme for your club.“ He took a sip from the drink which had promptly arrived.

Fish laughed as if he just said something hilarious. „Well till now I hadn’t had the right candidate but you will be pleased and the crowd today expects something extreme.“

She had indeed seen to the fact that people were warned about the last performance. What Fish didn’t expect was that there were actually slightly more people in the club today than usually.

Tom took another sip from his drink. “So he’s into this kind of thing? Public humiliation isn't everybody’s cup of tea, more so if it's in combination with bondage and without a safe word."

"Like I told you, he will be your obedient little plaything ... well, with just the right amount of resistance."

Tom raised his drink in a toast and took another sip. "Then we have a deal. Do you mind if we film the event?"  When her eyebrows rose he hastily added. "Of course you get 30% of the profit we make with the material."

"Make it 45% and I don’t mind at all." It seemed Tom didn't want to mess with her and agreed quite fast, smart man.

"I have to get into my mask. We'll get him as soon as we are ready to go."

She nodded and made her way back to the booth, until Gilzean stood in her way. "You know I will never go against your orders boss but th-"

"Then don't!" she hissed. "I will see this little snitch destroyed. I may not be allowed to kill him but I will break him and make him suffer." She let out a sigh and laid a hand on Butch's cheek.

"I know you despise this kind of sport." she added softly. "But the penguin brought this on himself. Unlike you he betrayed me and I can't tolerate it."

Gilzean took her hand. "Would you be angry if I asked you to get the rest of the night off?"

She gave him a small but understanding smile. "Of course not." With a last glance at her he left.

The stage had a quite different look when she turned to it. It was covered in black fabrics and a horse was placed in the middle. She actually was quite fond of the name for the triangle bondage table, which was covered in expensive black leather.

Fish ignored the man still sitting beneath her table when she took her place in the front. Time for the grand finale…

\---

Oswald was relieved when Mooney sat down above him, even though she didn't even glance at him. Carefully he laid his head against her knee.

"Pet.", her voice sounded harsh and Oswald already thought of everything he could have done wrong.

"Y- Yes?"

He went pale when he raised his eyes. Mooney's stare chilled him to the bones. "After this we are even." Oswald flinched slightly at her harsh tone.

He was confused and wanted to ask her what she meant but at that exact moment the stage lights went on.

\---

Powerful music made the crowd go silent and the focus of the club shifted to the stage.

When the music faded away Oswald felt how hands grabbed him and he wanted to shout but a ring was pressed into his mouth, his teeth clamped around metal and he panicked when the hands maneuverer him on the stage. He tried to get the metal out of his mouth but his arms were held in iron grips and with horror he felt straps fix the intruding thing behind his head.

  _No, no, no, no, no, no, no._

Strangers were gathering around him now, boxing him in, like wolves with prey.  Running would be impossible.    

Oswald’s head whipped around frantically and he searched for a way out.

He swallowed, holding back tears.

There was a man standing in front of him now, moving in.

Oswald tried to beg, lifting a hand and taking a step back.  He collided with a strong chest behind, and then there were hands on him again.  “Ahhh -“ 

The lights were too bright on the stage and he could barely see the first row but he heard the whispers, the little laughs.

He wanted to shout for help but only harsh panting escaped his lips. He couldn't process how but his hands were secured behind his back in a mere two minutes. Rope started to dig into his skin from elbow to wrist.

A few sets of hands pulled, yanking him around and Oswald shut his eyes with a quiet sob.

When he was thrown on the ground in the middle of the stage he recognised that his body shook with panic. Oswald didn't even care about the snot and tears that were pouring down his face. Due to the ring holding his mouth open he could hardly swallow.

When he was roughly brought to his knees by a hand in his hair instinct kicked in. Oswald fought as hard as he managed without his arms, which resulted in the crowd, as well as the men above him, laughing.

The moment his strength gave out he felt a cock shove into his mouth. He tried in vain to clamp his teeth around the intruder. The cock shoved lazily in and out of him. It was leaving a bitter taste on his tongue and he retched after an especially deep thrust.

His head was spinning and he only vaguely recognised voices talking to him while his mouth was assaulted. When a whisper reached his ear he froze for a second. “You are a very eager little whore, give the audience a show … come on be a good little cocksucker.”

The words were enough to bring something twisted in him forward. Darkness settled over his heart and he started to eagerly bob his head, to moan around the cock and let his tongue swirl around it.

\---

Fish watched the show like a car crash. It was despicable and ugly but one just couldn’t turn away. After the confusion vanished from the penguin’s face she could pinpoint the moment when he gave into the sensation.

She had seen it during his time with Clive, when he shifted into this different person who wanted it all. The attention, the hurt, the sex.

Drool dripped out of his mouth and his eyes had a dreamlike gaze.

Tom and his crew stage-whispered all kinds of obscenities and Fish felt the slightest bit uneasy about how the crowd seemed to revel in the show. For her it was personal but for them it was fun.

\---

The ring-gag was ripped from Oswald’s head. It seemed they had decided that he wouldn’t bite and they were right. He needed more. Eagerly he opened his mouth and presented his tongue.

“Such a filthy little thing, huh?!” A voice boomed above him. “What are you?” When he didn’t answer he was hauled close to a mean looking face. “What are you?”

“I’m your whore,” he suddenly whispered with certainty. Yes, it was what he was, their filthy little whore, they would give him what he needed. 

Oswald didn’t care who the man above him was. “Fuck me.” He murmured into his ear.  “I need you, please.  Fuck me.”

A soft growl from the back of the man’s throat and he spun Oswald around, bending him at the waist over a piece of furniture. He didn’t care what it was but it provided him with the exact right height to be comfortable… though he didn’t want to be comfortable, he wanted it rough.

A cock nudged at his lips and he willingly opened his mouth. He hardly noticed that cuffs were placed above his knees until his legs were spread to the point where it hurt. He whimpered around the member in his mouth and let it fall out of it when he couldn’t close his legs.

After a short glance over his shoulder he knew why. An iron bar was fixed between his legs. Completely helpless he tried to fight the bounds until his buttocks were spread and he froze.

Suddenly everything went red when something thin hit him hard right on his hole. Oswald knew his mouth was open but he wasn’t sure if he cried out or not. The pain was like none before, more intimate and harsher.

When a finger rubbed cool gel over it, it was heaven. He cried out in delight and through nearly closed eyes he could see a camera fixed on his face. Out of impulse he moaned even louder, his own member was swelling.

„Use me, fuck me,“ he said in a hoarse, barely recognisable voice. „Come on, do it!”

\---

Fish stood up and walked behind the bar. She was in a dire need of a drink, a strong one.

Behind her the penguin moaned around another man’s cock, fingers were shoved up his ass and he was called every filthy name there was from the men around him.

She fixed herself a vodka cranberry and observed the guests. Some of them watched the show, others it seemed were already lost in their own activities.

When the first man shoved into her pet he howled.

Fish observed how he pushed against the penguin’s hole.

Cobblepot moaned, arching.

He writhed around, and it was unclear if he tried to move away, or if he was trying to help.

„Oh, god,“ her pet gasped. His eyes were suddenly wide open, filled with pain. „I ... can’t—I...“

Another man took his hair and yanked until he opened his mouth wider, then lined himself up and pushed inside, mercilessly.

He panted, tears shimmering in his eyes, but nonetheless he continued to move with them, his legs were mercilessly spread by the bar between.

Once both of the men were balls deep in the penguin, they laughed, and high-fived each other. Fish imagined that they must have performed that stunt more than once, given the ease with which they seemed to move together.

„Now that’s better,“ one of them said. He slapped Cobblepot, whose eyes were glazed. „Huh? Isn’t that better, you faggot slut?“

Her pet didn’t answer, only groaned, writhing between them.

When the guy behind him pressed deeper down into him, he spasmed and screamed and Cobblepot’s cock twitched before he came.

\---

A blindfold settled over Oswald’s eyes and he lost track of time.

His body was overly sensitive and he tried to get away from everything and at the same time get more. Oswald lay utterly still on the piece of furniture as someone behind him shoved in and out between his legs, their hands groping over his rear end and thighs.

From time to time he had struggled, even fought.  Then he had begged for more in the next minute. Sometimes he had cried, sobbed and screamed while tears poured down his face.  At other times he had moaned in pleasure and he even had come from time to time, though it was so forced that it hurt.

At one point he’d lost consciousness for god knows how long.  There’d been someone in him when he blacked out and someone in him when he came to.  He couldn’t tell any of them apart, faces and voices blending together into a featureless, roaring mob.

\---

Jim hated that he had to go to Fish for help. If the damn police station could do their job for once and be of actual help he would open a bottle of champagne.

When the doorman refused to let him in he simply knocked the guy out.

After the first few steps into the club he was sure something was different. The heavy odour of sex lingered there between the usual smell of cigarettes and alcohol. When he spotted Fish behind the bar he walked over to her.

She seemed captivated by the show on stage.

Jim only wanted to let his gaze glide once over there to see what kept her attention when he froze on the spot. He never thought that shows like that were actually put on an open stage.

The men there wore masks one fucking into a smaller one who was tied down and blindfolded. The view made him more than uncomfortable. The small man on the … he couldn’t even begin to describe the piece of furniture he was lying on, was whimpering, his mouth open and his legs spread by a … was that an iron bar?!

Jim shook his head. It was beyond him how someone could enjoy doing this, neither as an active partner and even less as a passive one.

“My, my, my if this isn’t one of the cops I want dead!”

“Hello Miss Mooney.” When he turned away from the stage she had come closer than what he was comfortable with. He couldn’t read her expression.

“You are not welcome here, detective.”

He held out the folder Harvey had given him with the words. “Give her this and for heaven’s sake Jim, don’t look at the content.” After careful consideration Fish took it and flipped through it.

A loud whine brought Jim’s attention back to the stage. Something about the small man getting fucked stroke him as oddly familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

“This is valuable. Now you have at least my attention.”

Suddenly it hit Jim and with a shocked expression he turned towards Fish. “Please tell me that this isn’t Cobblepot!”


	15. Dreams turn to dust ...

“It isn’t Cobblepot,” Mooney answered dry. “Now tell me why you are here.”

Jim had to glance at the stage again, she was of course right, she had to be.

“Do you want to have a go detective, I’m sure something can be arranged …” He snapped towards the woman. “No thanks, I’m good.” Jim felt more than a little uncomfortable, the whole scenery seemed so surreal and it didn’t help that the voice reaching his ear sounded so much like the small gangster he had sparred.

“I’ve actually come because I need to find this person.” Jim held up a photo of a young blonde man. Fish took it and studied it for a few seconds. He could tell that the face was familiar. “You know him,” it wasn’t even a question.

“Yes I do, but I can’t tell you were he is right now. What are the charges against him?” Jim thought for just a second about not telling her but instead replied. “Sexual assault, rape and murder.”

“I’ll call a few associates, take a seat and enjoy the show.” She left him standing there and just because he didn’t want to look suspicious he sat down at the bar ordering an overpriced soda.

No matter how hard he tried to blend out the sounds around him he couldn’t keep his eyes long away from the spectacle on the stage. Even from where he sat he could see the bruises on the small man’s body, his bottom and back were covered in them.

He had tried bondage and spanking with Barbara but only in a playful way, nothing like this. Every fibre of his body shouted at him to run up there and save the guy in the middle. It still disturbed him how much similarities to Cobblepot he had.

\---

Fish sat down in her office. This was not planned, she had briefly thought at one point of the evening to drop the naked beaten penguin off in front of the detective’s apartment but decided quick enough against it.

The goody good cop would be as stupid as to dare and charge her. She also couldn’t deal right now with an angry Harvey, how she hated his soft spot for Gordon. Harvey was hers exclusively until the young cop came into the picture.

She lifted the photo he gave her. ‘Oh Clive you stupid fuck, you let yourself be photographed while putting a body in the dumpster.’ Fish sighed. Of course she wouldn’t sell him out but the man had to lay low for a while.

She snapped open her mobile phone and tipped in a quick message.

Her real problem right now was the cop sitting in her club. Fish hated when things weren’t going according to her plans.

\---

Oswald felt how his arms were cut free but he let them just lie on his back. He had no feeling in them and what was the point in moving anyways?

He felt come trickle down his thighs, he tasted it in his mouth and felt it even stick to his hair. Oswald hardly cared what they were going to do next, he was just tired, so unbelievably tired.

Through the fog of pain he only heard a few scraps of the conversation above him. “… real slut …” “… Fish had him trained well …” “… look at how his hole still twitches and wants more …” “… his mouth ain’t bad either …”

\---

Jim watched while they finally freed the guy in their midst. The small man just stayed where he was not moving a muscle. Meanwhile the audience applauded. The sickness in Jim grew, he knew it was only a performance and all guys up there were volunteers, still he thought the whole thing overly cruel.

Fish choose the moment to return.

“I can’t tell you were he is right now. They last saw him near Groover Avenue.”

Jim nodded. “And who are “they”?”

Fish came dangerously close. “Even if I could I wouldn’t tell you. I do have a reputation to maintain. If I can’t do anything else for you, I suggest you should go.”

Only reluctantly Jim made his way outside. One last glance over his shoulder showed him that the show seemed to have come to an end. When he was finally outside he couldn’t bring himself to leave.

It was stupid really but he let himself fall in the car, drove to a parking spot further away and watched the club from outside. If Jim could count on one thing it was his guts and they were telling him that something was wrong.

\---

Fish watched while Tom and his crew made their way off-stage. Cobblepot stayed where he was not moving one bit, if it wouldn’t be for the lifting and lowering of his chest she would have worried that they accidentally killed him.

“Everything all right?” Tom stood beside her in a more casual outfit than the one he wore on stage.

“Of course, you were wonderful.” A glance at her watch showed her that only a few minutes were left till 5 a.m. “Darling, could you do me a favour and bring my pet in my office. Just throw him on the floor. I don’t want him ruining my furniture.”

Tom nodded. “You are one cruel woman … I like it.” He gave her a twisted smile and one of his partners lifted Cobblepot over his shoulder and made his way to her office.

\---

Oswald was thrown over the back of a guy, aching.  He couldn’t do much else besides ache.  He couldn’t think.  Couldn’t feel.  He felt dead.

 _Maybe I am? Maybe I died._  

He’d never imagined being dead hurt so much.  

_Maybe I’ve gone to Hell._  

It was the only explanation and obviously it was the thing he deserved.

The guy dropped him on the floor without a word.  He was naked and shivering and absolutely miserable.  Ever so slowly he managed to pick himself up from the floor.  He made his way over to Mooney’s desk just to have something he could hold himself up.

\---

When Fish herself arrived her pet just walked over to her desk. Well, ‘walked’ might be a generous description. Limped, shuffled or stumble would be the words she’d describe it. His stare was blank.

“We have only five minutes left pet. Then you are free to go.”

A hoarse laugh escaped his lips.

“The last thing I want is that you have a look at this footage.”

Fish walked over to her laptop snapped it open and clicked on the footage from the evening. The angle was wide and gave an overview of the club. The penguin leaned heavy on the desk and through half-closed eyes watched himself getting fucked on the stage.

After a few seconds he suddenly hit the ‘pause’ button. His gaze was fixed at a man sitting by the bar.

A broken _‘No’_ escaped his lips and he sunk down on the floor. Sobs shook his body and he lifted a hand to his mouth. A silent tear ran down his cheek.

Fish leaned forward and took his chin in her hand lifting it so he had to stare at her. “I loved you like a son penguin. I could have given you everything but you had to betray me,” she whispered. “Why couldn’t you love me as much as I did?”

Before her voice could break Fish abruptly stood up and made her way outside. “I want you out in the next few minutes.” Fish didn’t turn back but grabbed her coat.

When she walked by the bar she told her staff to close in an hour and went on to her chauffeur.

She was sitting in the back of the limousine gnawing on her nails. “Change the direction and drive me to Bullock’s,” she barked. Finally Fish let herself relax. She had had her revenge.

\---

Oswald spotted his pile of crumbled clothes on a chair near the door. He started to make his way over.  He was in pain, he realized as he moved, and his bare feet scrubbed against the wooden floor.  His progress was uneven and slow, but he didn’t fall.

He didn’t fall because he couldn’t fall. If he did he knew he would stay there and never move again. When he dressed every move was a challenge and every piece of clothing he managed to put on a small victory.

His bad leg was so numb it felt like a phantom limp, there and at the same time not. His underwear was in pieces and he let just glide it to the floor, his pants were destroyed but Fish had gone through the trouble of letting them get fixed enough so he could wear them, but not enough for them to look decent. Oswald didn’t bother with the cravat and stuffed it in a pocket.

The biggest challenge was putting on his socks and shoes.

He didn’t dare to sit down and his bad leg was stiff as a board. Blood and spunk slowly ran down on the inside of his legs but he hardly cared. The image of James Gordon at the bar still haunted him. He had thought he couldn't hurt any more than he did. How wrong he was.

He shook his head, he just wasn’t ready to deal with that AND his current situation.

Though he was in severe pain he made his way out of the club through the back-door. The cool, fresh air hit his face and he immediately started to shiver.

Oswald was at a loss. He didn’t have money and if he had some he still wouldn’t know where to go. It was out of question that he would go home to his mother. Standing there he panicked and ripped open the top buttons of his shirt. With horror his fingers felt the collar beneath.

Though he barely could breathe he closed the buttons again hiding this _thing_ underneath. He didn't know how long he stood there in the cold.

Without knowing where to go he forced his legs to start walking.

He made his way over a bridge and something pulled him closer to the edge. Oswald watched the water underneath. The height might not immediately kill him but the stream ran fast and would drag him underwater. He could just drown, leave it all behind.

He leaned over the edge and his body started to fall forward.

_This is the end._


	16. ... and the sun slowly rises ...

Jim was surprised that not to long after he left, Mooney made her way to a black limousine. Well, he guessed, after all it was just his stupid wanton imagination that kept him here. 

His back felt beaten and Jim hoped out of the car. He already had called the station to tell them about the last sighting of Clive Williams. Tomorrow was his day off and without someone to wait for him at home he had no reason to not go for a little walk.

Dawn slowly settled over the city and the cool air was comforting on his face. The moment he wanted to go back a limping figure caught his eye. Jim would have turned away but the way the man walked was too familiar to be ignored. Why had he this obsession with the young criminal?

When the man stopped in the middle of the high bridge and started to stare down, it thrilled Jim into running. He didn’t know why but his heart beat fast and his legs hurt when he arrived just in time to catch the man against his chest, both arms wrapped tightly around him.

Out of breath he held the shivering figure against him pressing his face into the black hair.

\---

The smell surrounding him made Oswald feel dizzy. Part of him wanted away from hands that confined him too much but the scent prevented him from trashing.

“James,” his voice softly carried the name away.

Abruptly he was turned around and the world was spinning for a few seconds only to clear and reveal James Gordon. 

“Cobblepot,” it was a surprised whisper. “What the hell happened? Why are you here?”

The moment of pleasantness Oswald felt whenever the detective was near was vanishing with every word into nothingness. He saw red.

Oswald managed to wring his body out of James’ grip and took a step back before _‘CRACK’_ slapping the straddled officer in the face. Rage built up in him and his hands formed fist which started to beat against the other man’s chest. He wasn’t stopped and soon his strength gave out and he sobbed while he was leaning against James. “Why did you just watch … why? … Just leave me ... LEAVE!” Oswald managed to rasp out before he tried to limp away but a strong hand held him back.

“You will not walk away from me in this condition.” When a hand closed around his upper arm Oswald snapped and fought to get away from the intruding touch. To his surprise he was immediately let go.

_‘Just leave, leave!!!!’_ his mind screamed.

“Please …” at the quiet voice of the cop he turned around. “Please come with me.”

At every other occasion Oswald would have hoped that James finally felt some of the things he himself felt upon seeing the man. Reluctantly he thought about his other options, which were non-existing if he was true to himself and gave a short nod.

\---

Jim was at a loss. He walked back to his car not turning around to see if Oswald followed him. The man looked worse than ever, paler and he was way too jumpy. Jim walked over to the passenger seat and held the door open.

The young man seemed to be in immense pain while walking but Jim knew better than to touch him without explicit permission again. It took the boy a far longer time than him to reach the car.

When Oswald sat down his face contorted in pain and Jim had to force a comforting hand with all his will back. The guy looked really awful. Just…wrecked. He was trembling slightly, as though every breath hurt. 

“Shall I take you to a hospital?”

The answer came without emotion. “If you do, I’ll run away the moment we arrive.”

“But…”

Oswald was already moving to get out of the car. “Ok, look Cobblepot, just … my place, if that is alright.” The young man let himself sink back into the seat and it was the only answer he got.

They drove in tense silence which continued until Jim opened the door to his apartment. He swore that a ride in an elevator had never felt longer than today.

In the light of the room it was the first time he recognized how shitty the man really looked. His hair was ruffled, big circles under his eyes. His lip was split and also a little swollen but what truly alarmed him was the state his suit pants were in. He hadn’t recognized it on the bridge but they hung in shreds from his legs.

Jim barely heard the whisper reaching his ear. “May I use your bathroom?”

Sometimes he was really dense. “Of course, of course. I’ll … I’ll bring you fresh clothes … I mean if it is all right with you.”

The short nod was enough to send him flying to the bedroom. When he arrived there he stood in the middle for a minute just trying to order his thoughts. But every explanation concerning the state Oswald was in was worse than the last one he had come up with.

Frustrated he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and the smallest T-shirt he owned. He only prayed that he was wrong when his head had come up with the idea that maybe the boy in the club had too many similarities with Oswald.

\---

Oswald stared after James for a few seconds before he could bring himself to search for the bathroom, which was easy enough to find, a big tub and a shower where in the spotless room. 

Oswald felt like an insult here in this clean world. He should have gone back to Maroni. The concern in James’ eyes was nearly too much.

_‘Now you managed to play the victim, happy? Sooner or later he will find out that you wanted to be beaten and used and fucked. You begged for it and now you try to suck this good man in your twisted world? You are the worst!’_

He gulped but started to carelessly peel off his clothes and step out of them. Just when he had managed to completely undressed James walked in. With a ‘thump’ the pile of clothes the cop carried landed on the floor and the man gulped. “Oh my god!”

James’ face indicated that he looked worse than he thought. Self-consciously he wrapped his arms around his body only to let them fall shortly after to his sides. Why should he bother, James already saw him in all his ugliness and he was way too tired to deal with any kind of shame he felt over the state his body was in.

\---

Jim sucked in a breath when he saw Oswald naked in the bright light of the bathroom. The only thing he wore on his otherwise naked form was a dark green collar.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

The letters on the tag spelled ‘Fish Mooney’s bitch’. Jim went pale, he was there, he knew it had been Oswald on the stage and just because Fish lied to his face … Oswald’s words from before rang in his ears. _“Why did you just watch … why?”_

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. The boy looked at him in confusion.

“Why? You didn’t do anything to be sorry for.” His stare was blank and emotionless. It was creepy, it was unnatural.

Jim went crazy. “I was there, I saw you and … I just sat there …”

To his shock Oswald was still unmoved. “I know. Miss Mooney showed me the footage afterwards.”

Jim had so many questions but he was too afraid to ask them and he also knew that they could and had to wait.

“May I?” he asked pretending to be calm and gestured at his own throat.

“You would need a key to open it, but you can try.”

Oswald turned around and Jim sucked a breath in, tears started to glister in his eyes. His back was a mess. Stripes in all colours ran over it and his bottom was one bruised area with spots of dried blood.

He forced himself to act like a professional and inspected the lock on the back. Thankfully it was one of the cheap sorts and he cracked it open with two of Barbara’s hairpins.

The click was an incredibly loud sound and when the heavy collar fell to the floor Oswald sucked air in like he had been drowning. His thin hand reached around his throat like he couldn’t believe it wasn’t there anymore.

Jim still didn’t dare to touch the man, more so when he had his back turned. The collar had left a dark red bruise around his neck.

“Can I suggest something?” he asked, not sure if it was a good idea. The young man turned around.

“Of course.”

Jim felt very uncomfortable but he had to do it. “I thought … just when you are ok with it … that maybe we should photograph the damage done to you …”

Something changed and the relaxed way the boy had stood before him vanished.

Jim hastily added. “You don’t have to press charges or anything but maybe you’ll want to in the future?!”

He still hadn’t gotten the boy to relax. “If you think I press charges you are wrong, but if it makes you feel better I won’t object.”

“I’ll just get the camera. One minute.”

When Jim returned his guest stood exactly where he left him.

Jim wanted to get this done as fast as possible and he started to take pictures of the bruises on his front and then his back. When he got down on one knee to photograph a bruise on the inside of his thigh he sucked in his breath and nearly dropped the camera.

Between his buttocks there was an enormous amount of dried blood and sperm. How could the guy even stand?!

“Should I bend forward?”

Jim felt horror creep up in him. “No … no it’s fine.” He snapped a few more pictures before he laid the camera on a counter.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital.”

The young man turned around anger written on his face. “If you suggest that one more time I will leave!”

Jim sighed. “Could I at least take a sample of,” he had to breathe in before continuing “the sperm?” 

The dry “Why not,” shocked him. Jim reached up behind him for a cotton stick and a small jar. When he turned around Oswald had bent over the bathtub and he had spread his cheeks with a hand. Jim tried to be fast when he carefully scraped the dried sperm in the jar. His hopes weren’t high that there was enough DNA to identify the culprit or more likely culprits but at least he tried.

“Do you like what you see?” Jim was startled by the question. “If you want to you could have a go, or use my mouth.” Oswald’s voice sounded, crazy as it was, seductive.

Jim immediately took a few steps back. “That’s not why you are here.”

“Am I not good enough for you detective?” The boy came closer to him.

“Oswald stop!” Immediately the expression on the young man’s face changed.

Jim spoke softly. “Please use the shower. I’ll run you a bath with a few healing herbs.” He turned on the water to fill the tub and left the bathroom to put the jar in the freezer compartment. Jim leaned heavily against the kitchen counter. _‘What have they done to you?’_

He knew he was selfish but he just needed another minute alone. Jim slammed his fist down. It wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t that stupid, he hadn’t done any of this to Oswald but he felt guilty none the less.


	17. ... only to burn ...

Oswald stood under the cold spray in the shower. He yelped when the water first hit him but didn’t turn it warm. Maybe he could just freeze to death under the water.

Just when he sunk down on the floor and into unconsciousness two warm hands grabbed him and pulled him out of the shower. “Oswald, wake up,” a panicked voice shouted at him and after a hand constantly patted his cheek he finally opened his eyes.

James face was surrounded by a halo, well the bathroom lights, but it was beautiful none the less.

“You stupid, stupid boy!” When James shook him he was finally fully awake again. Only now he realized that he was wrapped in soft towels and warm arms.

“Can you stand for me?” asked James.

Carefully Oswald lifted himself. It was even harder since he had to lose contact with the warm body currently surrounding him.

The smell from the tub was sweet and wonderful.

\---

After the initial shock of finding Oswald on the floor of his shower he wouldn’t leave him alone again.

Jim dared to offer his hand which was taken with a small smile and helped the boy in the tub. The man nearly dripped and Jim barely caught him before lowering him in the bath. Though Oswald hissed when his ice cold and bruised skin came more and more in contact with the hot water he let himself sink further and further in.

Oswald dove underwater and he stayed there. Jim tried his best not to panic but after a few more seconds he grabbed the boy and hauled him up.

“I wouldn’t have drowned,” Oswald snapped.

“I’m sorry,” was all Jim could whisper but seeing the boy underwater reminded him of the incident on the bridge. Oswald tried to rub his shoulder but it seemed to put a strain on his arm, so he let it sink back in the water.

It was an act that surprised Jim himself when he slipped out of his socks and just glided fully clothed in behind Oswald. The naturalness with which the man leaned back against him was weird to say the least.

Still Jim settled his hands on the slim shoulders and started to lightly massage him. He didn’t dare to put much pressure on it due to the fact that Oswald seemed to him like a porcelain doll and he feared he could break him.

After a while Oswald reached with shaking hands for the bottle of shampoo only to drop it and cruse under his breath. Jim fished it out of the water. “May I?”

“If it doesn’t bother you,” was the answer he got.

Jim carefully worked the shampoo in the man’s hair. The sensation made Oswald sink deeper in the water and against his chest. It was more than uncomfortable to sit there in his wet clothes but Jim ignored it.

Afterwards he fetched a washcloth and worked down Oswald’s back. The man leaned against his good knee to give him better access. When he was finished Jim stepped outside the tub and handed Oswald the washcloth.

He immediately viciously rubbed it between his legs. The water started to turn red and after a while Jim changed the water. He did that three more times before Oswald seemed satisfied and the water stayed clear. The man washed the rest of his body before taking the bodywash and poured it over his fingers. Carelessly he shoved them between his legs.

Jim had to catch his hand before he managed to do more damage than good.

Oswald shook when he finally lifted himself with Jim’s help out of the tub. Jim methodically dried him with a towel and helped him step in the sweatpants and put on the T-shirt. An old worn one too small to fit himself but for Oswald it was still way too big. The grey Hilfinger-logo was washed out but the light blue of the shirt suited the man.

His own clothes still dripped with water but he ignored it.

When he handed over a toothbrush it was furiously taken and shoved in a mouth. Oswald scrubbed every inch of his mouth, sticking the brush as far back in his throat as he could without retching. He put on toothpaste a second and a third and a fourth time before he seemed to be rudimental satisfied.

When they made their way out of the bathroom the sun already shone brightly though the windows. It was strange when something awful happened Jim expected the weather to be bad.

Jim got Oswald a glass of water which was drowned in one go. He brought him another one and two more before a half-full one was left on the counter.

Oswald sheepishly asked him. “Do you have any pain killers?”

Jim could hit himself, it was obvious he would need something, his clothes dripped water all over the place but he didn’t care. He ran back in the bathroom and went through the cabinet to come up with half a package of aspirin. Barbara had probably used up the rest, he sighed but it was better than nothing.

Oswald took two of them.

“I’m sure you are tired. If you want to you can have the bedroom.” Oswald looked uncomfortable.

“You have done enough James, I’m sure you have work to do. I’ll see myself out.”

Jim let his hand hover over the man’s shoulder to check if it was ok to let it rest there. When Oswald didn’t panic he took the man by the shoulder.

“It is my day off, you can stay how long you need to stay.”

“Then I’ll take the couch. You seem tired too and I won’t take your bed away from you.”

Jim sighed at the stubbornness of the young man. The next suggestion he made mostly because he didn’t want to leave the boy alone again. With a shudder he remembered the times he had caught Oswald trying to harm himself.

“If you don’t mind we can share the bed. It’s more than big enough.”

\---

Oswald laid awake. James had suggested that he only half-closed the blinds and Oswald was grateful for that, he had had enough darkness for a while. The detective at the other end of the bed already breathed evenly.

At first they had lain there while their backs were turned to each other but after James had drifted into deep slumber he twisted and was now facing Oswald who had done the same.

What would he have given in the past to be so close to the cop? Oswald was very tired but he also was too afraid to sleep. He nudged James but the detective only turned on his back and slept on. Carefully so not to wake him Oswald shuffled closer and snuggled up against the warm body, now dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt himself.

The smell and the warmth of the body under his finally helped him to drift off into nothingness.

\---

Jim woke up and felt a little disoriented at first. A warm body was on top of him clinging to his shirt.

Jim sighed and let his hand absently glide in the hair of the small man to fondle it. He was in no way trained to help somebody cope with a situation like that. It was even more unnerving since he didn’t know what really happened. He had an idea but it wasn’t a pleasant one.

Of course he was curious but Jim also wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer to the question.

He hadn’t known that somehow Oswald Cobblepot would become his responsibility. Jim was still tired and a glance at the clock showed him that it wasn’t even midday. Out of instinct he cuddled the small figure closer only to drift slowly back to sleep.

The next time he woke up it was a lot less pleasant.

A sudden cry and he sat up alarmed, reaching for the gun in his nightstand and aiming it at the door while frantically scanning for potential enemies. His other arm was pressing Barbara protective against him, only that there was no threat and that the person in his arm wasn’t Barbara but a shivering Oswald Cobblepot.

The young man seemed to hyperventilate and was clawing at Jim. His big eyes were full of fear and Jim could feel his racing heartbeat. Jim laid the gun on the nightstand and rocked the boy in his arms.

“Shhhhh,” he said. “Everything is ok. I have you, you are safe. I promise you are safe here with me.”

It took a few more minutes till Jim’s words seemed to get through the fog of panic around Oswald. Jim didn’t even know what nonsense he had whispered then. “James,” Oswald looked at him finally with some focus in his tear filled eyes.

\---

When Oswald had woken up the only thing he felt was a wild panic, image of the past night flashing through his mind like crazy.  
 _“You’ve been a bad girl, now you want to be a good little whore for me?” “You gave me no choice …” “Oh and normally you always wore those tight suits, showing off your ass.”“… look at how his hole still twitches and wants more …”“JIM! I thought about James Gordon. Please, please stop, just stop.” ”My little penguin …”_

_“… promise you are safe … safe …”_

“I won’t let them harm you.”

“James.”

He was in bed, safe in the arms of one James Gordon. Oswald exhaled slowly a few times and suddenly registered that his fingers were tangled in James’ shirt. Abruptly he let go and shuffled a little back on the bed.

James acted as if nothing special had happened and Oswald was eternally grateful for that. His host wished him a good morning with a small forced smile. "Can I have some time to myself?", he needed James to go. He needed to sort his thoughts and he needed space. "Of course, if you need anything just ... call for me." The taller man got up and left. The door to the bedroom was still a little ajar. Oswald let out a breath he didn't know he had held. A glance at the clock told him that it was already 3 p.m.

Oswald was at a loss he sat on the end of the bed not really knowing what to do.

When he wanted to get up he nearly toppled over. His whole body was on fire and his bad leg cramped. He could feel his beaten back throbbing and tears of frustration started to well in his eyes.

He was only a burden, James was a good guy and he just used the man.

Oswald ignored the pain and pushed himself up, only to land after two steps on the carpet. He just stayed there, maybe he could just lie here till he died. After all it was a nice carpet.

Two strong arms picked him up and laid him back on the bed again.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital? Or at least see a doctor.” Why was James such a saint? Oswald got angry again. He liked angry, it gave him strength enough to push himself up and stand nose to nose with the cop, even though he had to crane his neck.

“Sorry I bothered you this long. I will go now,” he hissed.

“Where?”

“Home.”

James shook his head. “You can barely walk in the state you are in, just let me …”

“NO! You don’t get it,” Oswald was screaming now. “I AM NOT A VICTIM! I wanted it, I wanted what happened, not at first but the longer I was …” his voice got quieter. “I was begging for it. I don’t want to be treated gently, I’m not your girlfriend.”

"I never said that but you need medical care."

"You have no idea what I need!" Oswald took James by the hips and pressed his mouth against the outline of his manhood through the sweatpants. The cop jumped back like he had bitten him, it made Oswald laugh like a maniac. "That is what I need but you will not give it to me, so what's the use. And now excuse me, I have to take a piss."

Oswald limped slowly out of the room. In the bathroom he actually had to use the toilet. Afterwards he grabbed his stuff from the bathroom, his eyes landed on the dark green collar which still lied on the floor. It looked innocent enough. He took it with the rest of his clothes.

\---

Jim stared after the man. It couldn’t be, Oswald had lied. There was no other explanation. _I AM NOT A VICTIM!_ The words still rang in his ears.

Frustrated, confused and sad he walked after the young man and found him in the bathroom. Oswald seemed determined to leave.


	18. ... everything.

Jim hadn’t managed to make him stay. At least Oswald accepted the clothes he got from him, a pair of worn jeans, a shirt, a jacket and a pair of Barbara’s old sneakers which fitted the man perfectly.

“I’ll make a call if that is all right with you.” Jim nodded and listened to Oswald commanding a man to pick him up. It was too fast and Jim didn’t want to let the man go. It wasn’t the right thing to do. Alone the way he winched with every step he took let him sympathise so much.

When he thought back to the shivering mess which woke up in his arms he felt like the air around him wasn’t enough. But Oswald acted as if nothing had happened.

“Thank you for the courtesy of having me. I hope I wasn’t too much of a bother.”

Jim was sure his mouth stood open and before Oswald could reach for the door he gave into the impulse to hug him from behind his arms looping under Oswald’s and he pressed the small man against his chest. It was like a déjà vu. Jim suddenly was on that bridge again saving the young man from falling.

“Please stay. I beg you Oswald.” he whispered into the hair.

The smaller one didn’t move and stood frozen there clutching the bag with his belongings to his chest, only his hands shook slightly barely noticeable. After a while his voice rasped out. “I can’t, don’t ask me, don’t beg me.” Jim was sure that he saw tears streaming down his face when Oswald left him standing alone in the apartment.

\---

Oswald got the week off and a big bonus from Maroni, as well as a lush suite in a grand hotel to get his strength back. “For the excellent work …” 

_‘Even he thinks I’m a whore who needs payment. ‘_

Gabe was at his side and Oswald was thankful for the silent presence of the man. He never questioned when Oswald sent him away or why he walked even funnier than usually. He didn’t pity him but it seemed that he found no pleasure in it either.

Sometimes Oswald would just lay in bed and staring at the collar he hid in the bedside table for hours, at other times he stood by the mirror looking at his naked bruised body. After three days of barely eating and endless self-pity Oswald finally managed to come to a conclusion what to do in the future.

He had thought about telling Falcone about the incident, even more often he thought about ways to kill himself. But somewhere deep in him there was a spark, a spark for revenge and a spark for something darker he had to satisfy.

But the real reason he couldn’t die was James. The man had saved him so many times. He wouldn’t go before he paid the debt he owed and that would take a lifetime.

James Gordon had searched for him but Oswald didn’t want to be found by the man until he had brought down Fish. His ultimate goal from now on, but before he would make his move there was something else he needed.

-

In a dark alley Oswald squealed delighted against the cold damp wall. He was pressed face first against it between trash barrels and dirt of all kinds. A man shoved in and out of him grunting against his back. Fingers dug into Oswald’s hips hard enough to leave new bruises.

Oswald worked a hand up and down on his cock and came over the wall with a muffled shout. He felt the stranger spill into him. The feeling gave Oswald an extra push over the edge.

A few dollars were shoved in his hand and he was left alone. Spunk started to trickle down on the inside of his thighs and he carelessly wiped it away with a handkerchief.

After straightening his clothes he walked out of the alley, the dollars in his pocket and got in the car waiting for him. Gabriel watched him too close for comfort.

“Is there anything you want to say?” Oswald snapped.

“Boss, would you do me favour?” Oswald’s brain already came up with all sorts of ‘favours’ and he had to admit that sucking off Gabe was … appealing.

“Of course.”

“Use these and get yourself tested. It’s not my place to tell you what to do with whom but I’m concerned with your health.” Gabe handed him a metal box and a look inside confirmed that it was filled with condoms. Strangely enough Oswald felt not embarrassed but glad that somebody seemed to care without pity. He snapped at Gabe to finally drive but put the box inside his jacket and stared out the window.

After a few minutes when Oswald finally was sure his voice wouldn’t shake anymore he mumbled. “Thank you.”

“No big deal boss. If a guy ever needs a _visit_ afterwards just tell me.”

They drove in silence and a few days later Oswald got himself tested, discretely in an expensive hospital. He told himself that he didn’t care about the results but broke into tears when a nurse told him that everything was ok.

Deep down he had been sure that he had to have something. All the guys who came in his ass, in his mouth, it was impossible that they had been all clean. When waves of sobs shook him the nurse called Gabe in and Oswald flung himself in the arms of the big man. He liked Gabe a lot, the man never pitied him, never used him and genuinely cared for his well-being.

Later on he sat in his hotel room and packed his stuff, it was time to get back home in the morning. As soon as Fish would make her move on Falcone, as soon as she would use Liza, he would strike. He would smash Fish.

A young man was propped up on the bed, handsome, blonde short hair, muscular.

Oswald used the money he had made fucking a guy in an alley and the money he found in his crumbled clothes from THAT night, to pay him and found himself later face down on the bed with stripes from a whip all over his back. The young man between his thighs fucked into him with lazy long thrusts. Around his neck clung tightly a dark green collar. Oswald let himself get carried away by the pain and the pleasure and just for a few seconds he was in heaven.

When Oswald came he shouted out ‘James’ and immediately sunk into a deep slumber.

\---

“Jim?”, a hand waved in front of his face. “Anybody home?”

Jim gave Harvey an annoyed look before brooding again. He had searched everywhere for Oswald. But it seemed the man was impossible to find without wanting to be found.

“Jim,” Harvey’s hand clamped down on his shoulder. “I think you need a drink.”

“Harvey,” Jim groaned. He liked the man after all this time a lot but he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts about Oswald. Jim couldn’t even remember when ‘Cobblepot’ started to be ‘Oswald’ in his mind.

“Come on Jimbo, a little drink for sure wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Thanks Harvey but I think I just need a snatch of sleep.”

The older man shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

-

Jim couldn’t believe his eyes when he opened the door to his apartment and Oswald sat at his table reading today’s newspaper. He grinned that typical smile of his, full of teeth.

“Hello James old friend. Care to join me for dinner? I made Spaghetti alla Carbonara.” Jim must have looked like a complete idiot standing there and staring after Oswald while the man shuffled over to his kitchen and conjured two plates with food up.

“Are you not hungry?”

This was way too weird and Jim started to walk towards the set table only to break into a short sprint. With full force he smashed Oswald against the big window. His voice broke when he rasped out. “I have searched everywhere for you. I thought you might be dead!”

Jim sunk down on his knees and clung to the white shirt sobbing. It wasn’t right, it should have been the other way around but Oswald only hugged him and shushed him.

“You of all people know I’m not killed that easily.” Jim was just glad that the man was alive. It was a small eternity before he could bring himself to leave Oswald’s arms and stand up.

They ate in tense silence. When they were finished, none of them ate much. Jim finally asked. “Where have you been?”

“I … healed.”

“Will you stay?”

Oswald chuckled. “No. I will not stay.”

Out of madness and desperation Jim asked. “Would you stay if I fucked you?” He would have regretted the question, if it hadn’t been for Oswald’s thoughtful look and the small chance he could get him to stay.

“I don’t know, could you fuck me?” It left Jim at a loss. Could he, after all Oswald had been through and put himself through? “I thought so.” Oswald concluded and took a sip from the wine he had opened.

“I’m only here to thank you, for … everything and to tell you I’m well and alive since you searched for me.” The man got up with a wince and started to limp to the door. “I think we should call it a night.”

Why was it always so weird with the man, would that ever change?

“I could force you to stay.” Jim caught Oswald by the wrist.

Oswald turned around and a sad look settled over his face. “You wouldn’t. Good night James till we meet again.”

Jim stared after him. “Till we meet again ...” He whispered into the emptiness of his flat.

\---

Oswald made his way into a back alley near the building and let himself sink down between the trashes there. Tears started to roll down and wouldn’t stop, he sobbed and cried, his body shook whenever he had to force air into his lungs. He didn’t know how long he sat there but it must have been a long time.

Slowly he made his way home into the arms of his loving mother who had already prepared a bath for him, which he refused. He hated to see the disappointed look on her face but he couldn’t let her see his back.

Oswald locked himself in his room before opening his laptop.

With a blank stare he opened a link he had gotten a few days ago. Every night before he went to sleep since then he watched it, a clip where he got fucked in Fish’s club and moaned for more. 

He settled the laptop on his bed and opened his trousers before he knelt down on the soft mattress. While he pushed his fingers into himself not caring if it hurt only one thought crossed his mind.

Soon it would be his, Fish’s club would belong to him, soon all of Gotham would belong to him. He would invite James and give him everything he could, everything the cop wished for and he would stop at nothing to reach that goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic finally found it's not so happy ending. It was more or less planned for it to end this way (or in a similar one). I know the last chapter is a lot faster in it's pace than the ones before but it should show the difference between the non-con part which felt for Oswald like an eternity and how fast his life goes on after it. I think Jim could have helped him but Oswald is kind of an addict and the bigger part of him doesn't want to be saved ... yet.
> 
> In a sick way I really enjoyed writting it and for the first time in forever I wrote a dark story which ended as dark as it began.
> 
> I especially want to thank ConfectionOfVenom for the thoughts on the story, they helped me push through some of the rough parts. 
> 
> And even more so I want to thank MillicentCordelia for her support and her ever nice and thoughtful comments which motivated me a lot, since I normally take forever to finish a story she can take part of the credit why this found an actual ending before 2018!


End file.
